The Universe Cries out
by flamanipulator
Summary: Virgo, daughter of vampire Claire and Werewolf Quil, made a mess across the universe, and has to clean it up. All Cullens present, as well as wolves. Some new characters, full summary in profile. Sequel to Frozen Love, much better than it sounds here.
1. Frozen

**Alright, here is the sequel to Frozen Love. If you haven't read that yet, go back and do so, because absolutely none of this will make any sense otherwise, and it will just be a random character that you don't know.**

Frozen

Previously:

_I screamed for everything to stop, and a cold silence stretched out around me. I reached out and crushed all movement, all thought. I did not harm anything, but I ceased everything. Nothing moved, nothing breathed. _

_Time was dead around me, and I was completely alone._

**Virgo POV**

I felt helpless, useless. I had run away from my problems, unable to do anything about them. _Wait. _I thought, realizing what I had done. I looked around, back in my own yard, and saw that everything was still. I slowly moved over to Edward, still cradling the glowing Bella's head. I waved my hand in front of his face, and then pushed him back. No reaction.

I moved to Jacob, and saw his eyes open, with no expression in them at all. _They're frozen…Everything is frozen!_ I realized. I stepped back out into the universe, and observed the Earth. Nothing moved. I had really frozen time.

_That means…that I have forever to figure this out! I can take as long as I want, and no one will even know!_ I ran as fast as my infant's legs could take me up to where Mom and Dad were sitting, both staring emptily into space. _Poor Mom and Dad. Why did Orion have to do that? Why did he have to be bad?_ I wondered, trying to figure out what to do.

_Hmmm…Where can I find information on how to work this time…freezing…thing? Wait, Carlisle has everything in his library. He might even have some stuff that could help me out!_ With this thought, I ran upstairs, throwing open Carlisle's study door.

I stared around at all of the books, glad that I had learned how to read from Edward's mind. He was so smart, he knew every word there ever was! I walked forward, and looked on the bottom shelf of the nearest book case. _Hmm…I need to be taller if I want to get all of these books. _I pulled a chair over to the book case, climbing on top of it to see the next two shelves. I saw a book that looked really important, by some weird guy I had never heard of.

I grabbed it, since it had the word 'time' in its title. I threw it gently onto Carlisle's desk, so that I could grab other books before starting to read.

After some time (it's frozen, who knows how long I've been here?), I jumped back onto the chair to grab my large stack of books, including all of Carlisle's vampire journals. _Alright, Virgo, time for you to read. If you can't figure it out here, then you need to find out where you can. Now, on the count of three. One…Two…Three!_

xXx

I finished all thirty-two of Carlisle's books, but I was still completely confused about the whole 'time' thing. _What does it mean, 'time is relative'? The only relatives I know are the people I live with! Wait…Dictionary!_ I thought, jumping up to find a dictionary.

_Let's see…Relative! Relative: Existing or having its specific nature only by relation to something else; not absolute or independent. Eg. Happiness is relative._ I read out, memorizing the exact definition. _Hmmm…Happiness is relative? 'Time is relative'. Hmmm…That must mean, that time can be affected by something else! Well, duh! I stopped it!_

_Well, if I stopped it, maybe I can go to a different time, too! I should find myself! I know that I'll be able to help me!_ I launched myself out into the entirety of space, and felt around for the presence I knew as Time. I began looking around the world, and thought of different times. I knew that I would be somewhere in the future, but I had no clue where.

After searching for another short period of time, I finally found myself, frozen in mid-step. I was in the day of Jun 3, 2035. _Wow, that isn't very far from now. Why do I look so old? I should only be like…four, or something._

I returned to my body, now that I knew where I was in the future. _Now, time to try something out!_ I felt around the Earth, and found the place where I would be in a few years. Then, I just _pushed_ the two little ends of the Earth together, so that I was staring right at the Big Ben tower in London. Stepping over the little gap, I let go of the Earth, feeling it spring back into its normal shape. _Thank you, Wheel of Time._ I had read an entire fiction series from Carlisle's study, just because it had the word 'time' in it. I read the first bit, but then got hooked, so I kept reading it. _I mean, I have forever, don't I? Plus, it taught me how to 'travel'. _I thought, using the term in the book.

I looked around at all of the frozen people, and felt somewhat sad at being all alone. _Okay, get over it, Virgo. Time to move forward through time!_ I thought. I willed time forward, and I felt it creeping, but the people were still completely frozen, no one having moved at all.

_Hmmm… _I thought, and then decided to try something. _Time is different on Earth than other planets, since Time is completely relative. So…What if there is a giant clock that controls the Earth's time in relation to all the other places in space?_ That thought made me curious, wanting to try something other than what I had been thinking. _Ouch, my head is going to hurt after this…_ I thought, referring to all of my random trains of thought.

I reached out, and wrapped my mind around the Earth's gravitational field, and I could feel a separate flow of time than around the next planet, Mars. I returned to my body, still holding the Time Field. I then shaped it into a clock, and began fiddling with the levers. _Let's see…Date, June 3, 2035. Time? 12:35 and 42 seconds._

As I fiddled with the controls, I noticed everything around me changing very quickly. I looked up once I was finished, and I found that I was staring right at myself, except much larger.

I let go of the Earth's Time Field, and then took only mine. I pulled myself away from the current time zone, out of the frozen position. Older me gasped as she stumbled forward, clearly shocked at having suddenly coming un-frozen. "What…Virgo?" she asked, looking down at me, still an infant. _I need help! _I shouted to her, forgetting that I could speak. "What? Virgo, how did you…oh, oh yes. I remember now. I did this same exact thing when…That just happened! I forgot, time travel can be so disorienting. I remember asking myself for help, learning everything that I could about my powers.

"There is only so much that I can teach you, however. I can only teach you what I taught myself way back then, even though I know more, now. I think that this is the only thing about us that is set in stone, that I was supposed to teach you the basics of our power."

_So, you can't teach me everything?_ I asked, my voice scared. _What if she couldn't teach me how to fix Bella?_

"Virgo, listen to me. The most important things that I can teach you, are time travel, and space distortion. You must be warned though, that time travel is very dangerous. Sometimes, things can happen that shouldn't, and the universe needs to balance it out. Don't ever time travel, unless you have to. The reason I didn't save Bella here, was because _I _wasn't supposed to save her. In my time, she is still frozen.

"This is however, only one time." She said, seeing my destroyed face. _Huh?_ I asked her, confused. "Honey, Time is completely relative, completely flexible. If something happens in your time, it will change mine. The future is never the same, no matter how many times we go through it. When I found myself at your age, the Volturi had revealed vampires' existence, and vampires ruled the world. But now, that is different. Do you get it?"

I thought for a few moments, then I finally realized what she was saying; nothing is set in stone. _So, if I find out how to change Bella back, then my future will be different from this one?_ I asked. She nodded. "Even if you don't, yours will still be different. That is just how things are.

_Okay. I think I get it. Can we get on with learning? Even though time is frozen, I am still anxious to get back to Bella. I need to find out how to fix her!_

"Fine, we'll get started. But, I can't make any promises on you fixing her."

**I know it's much shorter than all of my other chapters, but bear with me. Please review, and all reviews are welcome, particularly constructive critisism. No flames, but if you don't like it, please tell me what you don't like.**


	2. Intro to Aro

**Sorry it took me so long to do anything. I have been really distracted lately, and I just couldn't think of anything to put into the story. I will try to be more...on time with the stuff, but I can't make any promises.**

Chapter 2

Intro To Aro

**Orion POV**

I stared up into the face of myself, a much older version of myself. His eyes were cold and reflective, almost like ice instead of space. The planes of his face were angular, casting shadows in odd angles. He scared me.

"It's time to go, little Orion." He said after sending everyone through the walls. _You broke my room! _I shouted into his head. I knew that my family would be okay, I wasn't too worried about them. I would never hurt my own family, even if I scare myself.

In the time it took me to blink once, I was staring into a different place. It was dark and cold, scary looking. _I don't want to go there…_I thought. He stepped forward, one foot crossing into the evil looking field. Dead trees loomed in the distance, and bright moon huge overhead. An icy wind ruffled my hair, and sent needles through my skin.

_I don't like this place…No!_ As his other foot began to step into the dark world, I shattered the image. We were halfway between both worlds, so both worlds shattered around us. I felt an immense pulling, sucking me away from him. "What did you do, you little-"

I cut him off by inhaling hugely, then blowing at his chest. I saw him blow my family away, so I copied his motions. He was launched away from me midsentence, a frustrated snarl replacing the words. I blew again, pushing myself through the empty space, further away from him.

He stopped moving backwards. I gasped lightly as he began to come back towards me. He didn't move a muscle, yet he flew towards me like he had wings, or something else. _Ah! No, go away meany!_ I yelled at him. I attacked his mind, trying to make him leave. He stopped moving, but I still gained no entrance. He then turned the tables on me. _Eek!_ I screamed as I felt him force himself into my mind, trying to make me come back to him.

I felt his mind consume mine, and I became helpless, unable to even draw breath. I noticed, however, that I had easy access to his mind while he made me slowly drift towards him through the empty space. I sneaked through his mind, taking information that might help me. Taking one particular lesson he learned, I shoved him out of my mind, then pushed him further back again.

The stunned look on his face made me smile. I liked surprising older people with what I could do. _Time for another surprise._ I thought at him. I then drew in the blackness around me, and placed myself back on earth. I opened my eyes to find myself in a very old city on a cobbled street. People were walking around me, no one looking down at me. _Good._ I thought. No one would care that I was sitting here, doing nothing.

I stretched out my mind and began to search people's memories. _Where is this?_ I searched for the answer in an old lady's mind, and found it quickly. _Volterra…The Volturi! I can ask them for help!_ I had spent some time watching them, but I hadn't really seen anything interesting. My family was scared of them, but I was merely curious. They had done nothing to make me think evil of them.

I reentered the universe and quickly located the Volturi's castle. I delved deep into it, and found Aro conversing pleasantly with Jane. _Aro!_ I shouted, aiming at his very old mind. His head shook from side to side, searching for the mysterious voice that had called out to him. _Aro, come find me. I am in the city of Volterra, somewhere. I need help._ I spoke to him. I sent him an image of my current location, although I could not see much beyond all the very tall people.

I withdrew from my vision into his castle, and began to absently search through people's minds. I found a very interesting mind after five minutes of waiting, and I focused on it. _Demetri. He is looking for me._ I thought, reading his mind. I called out to him, and he turned in my direction instantly. He walked at a human speed though, and I asked him why in his mind. _So that I am not seen by people as different. We need to blend in._ He thought back, assuming that I would hear him.

He broke through the crowd shortly after that, and looked down at me. I gasped in surprise, not expecting his blood red eyes. I had imagined his eyes to be gold, just like my families' eyes. Come here, little boy." He said softly, picking me up gently. He cradled me in his arms and turned back in the direction he came.

"So, who are you?" he asked, peering down into my eyes. His widened as he sank into my vision of the universe. I closed my eyes as I answered his question, knowing it would bring him back to Volterra. _I am Orion. I…_I stopped before I told him who my parents were. _He might not like that. Worse, he might hurt my family!_ "So, Orion. What are you doing here in Volterra?" he asked, looking at my nose instead of my eyes.

_I was kidnapped by myself. I escaped and somehow came here. I don't know why I came here, I just wanted to escape from me._ I told him. I had expected him to accept it without question, but I wasn't so lucky. "You were kidnapped by…By yourself? How…How is that possible?" He asked, more confused than I had been when it happened. _I had better not show him everything that I can do. Only the bare essentials. Or, I can just wait for Aro. Yeah, let's do that._

_I don't really feel like explaining it, more than once. Can you wait for Aro to hear it? Then I can just say it once to everyone._ I asked, knowing he wouldn't object. "How about you tell me first, or else I won't take you to Aro?" _What?_ I thought, dumbstruck. _He is contradicting my choice? How dare he!_

I breached his mind, and took copied another tactic I had seen myself use. I gained control of his body and began walking him back towards the castle. I followed the directions of his mind, finding it easily. _How about, you don't question me again, Demetri?_ I spoke to him. I felt fear, stronger than any emotion I had ever felt before, coming from him. He was terrified at being controlled so easily.

I walked him into the hall, nodding politely to the receptionist. _She is human. Why? _I asked him, then just picked it out of his brain. _Oh, I see. _She was hoping that they would change her, one day. Demetri had killed the last receptionist eight years ago. Gianna had been elated that he was going to bite her, but she had expected him to stop. He didn't.

"Aro." I called out with his voice. I felt Aro rapidly approaching us with is power, his ability to locate anyone he had 'heard' before. I found his power intriguing. I read everything about it from his mind before Aro came into view. _I'll figure out how I can use it without him, later._ "Hello, Aro. This is the boy that was calling to you." Demetri said. I let him talk, since I was already here. His voice shook, and it alerted Aro to something that was wrong.

I made Demetri put me down, and I spoke to Aro directly. _Hello, Aro of the Volturi. My name is Orion. _

"Hello there, Orion. How is it that you have come here? And, if I may ask, how do you know my name, and what we are? You are clearly not a vampire." His ancient voice rasped through my ears, causing me to wince slightly. _I cannot tell you everything, but I can tell you how I came here. I was kidnapped by myself, and I managed to escape. I found myself here after fleeing from myself, so I decided to call you to me._ I explained, giving images along with the words. He nodded in understanding, but looked somewhat shocked.

I entered into his mind, searching for some information about what I could do from here. He did not seem to notice my breach, so I continued searching. "Why are you being silent, little Orion? Would you please explain to me of your knowledge of vampires? Or, would it just be simpler for me to find it myself?" He asked.

_Are you threatening me?_ I asked, sensing his menacing intentions. I continued my exploration as he answered, again surprised at my knowledge. "N-no. I was merely asking if you would prefer it if I were to read it from your mind, instead of you explaining it yourself."

I could feel his unease at having to explain, and the fact that he had been lying about not threatening me. _No, I'll explain. I don't want all of my life to be revealed to you. I mean, I just met you! Now, listen:_

I explained vaguely how I knew about vampires, and a small bit about my powers. He waited quietly while I explained, only allowing him to hear my explanation. I probed his memories as I did so, but he was entirely oblivious to that part. I did not bother learning about his power, since I could read minds without touching the person.

"So, since you can implant thoughts, can you also read them? Or is it a one-way link?" he asked. _No, I can read minds too._ I said simply, not revealing how deeply I could probe. _Would you mind showing me around? I would love to see more of the castle._

"Uh…Sure. No problem, young Orion. How long are you planning on staying, by the way?"

I hadn't actually thought about how long I would stay. In fact, I hadn't thought past getting into here. _Hmmm…I think that my parents will be worried…What should I do?_ As I thought, I felt a stronger desire to remain here, for now, and return later. _Okay, I'll remain here. _I thought. I turned my attention back to Aro. _How long will I be welcome?_ He smiled widely at my reply, and said, "As long as you like, Orion. As long as you like.

**Virgo POV**

"There, Virgo. I have taught you everything that I am allowed to. You can travel around the universe, learning new things though. I can't teach you everything, but there are several species that have special abilities not even imagined on this planet." Older-me said.

I was still in the body of an infant, but I had been training for quite a while. At least, it seemed like a long time… "No, it hasn't been any time at all. Everything is still just as frozen as it was when we started, no matter how long it may have been." She answered my unasked question. "I must get going. There is no longer any point in me being here. Please, place me back, I cannot do it. You have done it, so only you can replace me."

I reached back into the fabric of time and space, and re-instilled her into her place. "Good-bye, Virgo." She said, as I restarted time in her section of the universe.

I fled into the universe, searching for an appropriate place to begin my training. I could now perfectly manipulate space and time, so I had no rush to get back to my family. They would still be the same when I got back.

I found a little brown planet, several billion light-years away from Earth, with small eruptions of fire popping up everywhere. This seemed like a good place to begin, as I could sense intelligent life here. _How do they survive here, with so many eruptions?_ I wondered. I quickly changed my appearance, coming to be twenty years old, instead of two days old.

I flew down to the planet, alighting on its dusty surface. There was no air here, but I had no need of air. I had learned that I could only be killed, and only by someone like me. Like Orion. There was no other way for me to die, no other way for him to die. We were more immortal than any vampire could ever hope to be.

I warped quickly to a space not far from a denizen of this world. I gasped lightly when I saw it: A dark green layer of skin covered a bony body. Four arms extended from its torso, while three legs grew downwards. Its head reminded me of a deer's skull, skin stretched so tight it was almost non-existent. Large black eyes took up most of its head, eyes the size of coffee saucers. Its mouth clicked open briefly, and I caught a glimpse of several rows of razor sharp teeth, and two tongues.

A gout of flame erupted from the ground not far away from the creature. The fire hung there suspended in mid air, feeding off the combustible air. I stared, dumbstruck as it reached forward, grabbing the fire with its bare hands. It pulled the fire towards it, wrapping it around its hand. I was frozen in awe. The fire compressed easily in its hands, becoming smaller, more crystalline. The creature completely enveloped the fire in its hands, and then removed them.

In one hand, it held the most beautiful gem I had ever seen. It had a sheen like a diamond, but a bright red color, the same as the fire.

The creature brought the gem to its mouth, and bit off a large chunk. I saw the razor teeth slide easily into the gem, as though it were made of oatmeal.

I was instantly grasped by this amazing ability of the first creature I had found. _Turning fire into gems!_ Of course, they were then eaten, but still. I delved deep into the creature's mind, searching for the information of how to make such a fabulous gem.

As soon as I touched its mind, however, it turned its head to me. _How could it see me?_ I wondered, backing up slightly. It shimmered slightly, and then was right in my face. I gasped, throwing a wall of air between us. It was launched back nearly ten feet, then screamed at me. The high pitched wail nearly split my skull, forcing me to block the sound entirely.

I felt my air wall being broken down. A large pillar of fire erupted in front of me, then expanding. It ate the air like mad. The creature was then right up in my face again. This time, I had no air to throw it away with.

**Dun-dun-dun-duuuuuuuhhhhh! Sorry, cliffy. I felt it was a good ending, since the next part couldn't be interrupted for a new chapter. I'll try to post it soon. please review!**


	3. Like Unto Me

Chapter 3

Like Unto Me

**Virgo POV**

I wasn't afraid of dying, of course not. I couldn't die. I could, however, feel pain, and Virgo told me that not-dying was one of the most painful things she had ever endured. Besides, it would send me off somewhere unpleasant, far away from here.

_Who are you?_ A voice, similar to the creature's wail, spoke into my mind.

_You speak my language?_ I asked it, shocked out of my thoughts of death. It stood in front of me, about five feet tall hunched over as it was. It stood up to its full height, probably around six and a half feet, to talk down to me. _Of course I speak your language; I am speaking through your mind. Whatever I say, you hear as your own tongue. Now, answer my question: Who are you?_

The voice reminded me of nails scraping across glass, but not quite as harsh. _I am Virgo. I come from a very far off place, searching for abilities that I might learn. I found your control of fire very interesting._ My thoughts were still scared and confused, but I managed to reply to its question.

_How would you go about learning my techniques, if you are not of this planet?_ It asked me. I felt confusion seeping through its thoughts, and tried worming into them without it noticing. I could tell that telepathy was the limit to its mental powers, besides striking fear into whoever it was talking to. Me in particular. _I am capable of learning to do anything. I…read from the being's mind how to use the ability, and then I am able to perform that particular task. If you would allow me to read how you do the fire manipulation, I could show you first hand?_

I could feel its uncertainty, clearly not wanting me inside its head. It didn't know that it was already too late, however. I had already slipped through all the minor blocks it had, and it had no idea that I was searching through its full capacity as we spoke.

_Very well, I will let you see how to do it. If you can, then you will only be one of millions on this planet who can do it. Nothing special._ It said as a sudden torrent of thoughts flew at me, pushing me out. I saw pictures on how to move the fire, bending it to my will. Instructions came in the form of words, with more images to illustrate them.

After around three minutes, a small burst of flame erupted nearby, hanging in mid air for a while. _Grab it._ The creature instructed. Using my new knowledge, I stretched my mind out to the fire. As though it were another limb, I pulled it away from its position in the air, over to my outstretched hand.

The fire was orange, as normal fire should be, but with streaks of green and a nasty yellow color. I folded the fire multiple times, until all that remained was a tiny flower, the size of a pea. It had the same brilliant color as the gem, the same shining radiance.

_So, you spoke the truth when you said you could learn to do it. I am most impressed by this power of yours. What else can you do, child?_

_I don't know. This is the first place I have come to, to learn new abilities. My most prominent ones are control over space and time. I can be anywhere that I want, whenever I want to be there. I can also change my form._ As I said this, I began growing taller, my skin wrapping tightly around my bones. MY skin faded to the deep green of his, I had discovered the human equivalent, and new limbs formed. Almost immediately, I was the same as him, except with the light blue streaks down my thighs that marked me as a female.

He stumbled back in shock, not expecting me to take the form of a female of his species. _Is the fire control the most prominent power of your species?_ I asked, changing back into my own form.

_Yes, we all can do it. No other powers, such as yours, are ever found among us. Aside from the mind-speaking, which you can do as well, the fire control is the only non-physical trait of our species. As you have seen, we can move at very high speeds. This is because we have immense control of our bodies, allowing us to perform many feats that appear impossible to your race._

_Now, I have a few more questions, young girl. What planet are you from?_

I contemplated for a few seconds before answering, gauging his mind for any possibility of them ever coming to Earth. Finding none, I felt comfortable in answering, _I come from a planet very far away, called Earth. It is a blue and green planet, where there is a plethora of life. _I supplied his mind with images as I spoke of the wonders of Earth, completely unimaginable to the denizens of this barren wasteland.

_Stare into my eyes, and I will show you first hand the glories of the blue planet._ I opened my eyes wide, allowing him to gaze into their infinite depths. I felt him trying to move around on his own, but I immersed myself in the world he saw, guiding him with my thoughts. We raced through empty space, quickly flying into the Milky Way.

The large blue planet flew towards us, and we entered its atmosphere quickly. Together, we flew over the most wonderful parts of the world, the parts that were not even figments of his imagination.

All too soon, we had finished soaring above the planet, and we returned to his own field of rock and fire. He stumbled backwards, shocked beyond comprehension, as he thought about all he had just seen. He had felt the glory of water through my memories, the brush of grass against your skin. _That was…amazing!_ He exclaimed, enjoying reliving the journey he had just taken. _How can a planet be so clean, so colorful?_

_It truly is a wonder. I must depart now, however. I am afraid that I will need to seal your memories, making you forget that I was ever here._ I had been warned by myself about this. If I ever conversed with one of the denizens of a world, I must clean up after myself, leaving no trace. _What? No!_ He shouted, his large eyes glowing faintly. That was an interesting way of showing surprise/anger.

_I will let you dream of what you have seen, however. I will not leave you completely empty._ Before he could make any further complaints, I froze time. I touched his head, and sealed the entire encounter behind the veil of consciousness. He would never again see this meeting while he was awake. Only in his sleep, would the visions of the blue planet visit him.

I removed myself back into space, allowing time to restart around that planet. I rushed away, leaving the rest of that lifeless galaxy far behind me.

As I flew, I felt a very large presence approaching me rapidly. I turned, and screamed in shock, my voice being drowned in the vacuum of space. Flying towards me was what looked like a jellyfish, but much larger than any jellyfish could ever grow to be. Although it was still very far away, its body seemed to be the size of a small planet, its tentacles far longer. Each tentacle hung so long, one could encompass the earth several times.

The massive fish then moved, its massive body pulsing, sending it through space towards me. It moved in large, slow waves, but each wave sent it far enough to cover the distance between Earth and the sun. It was merely three of these movements that brought it close enough for me to see inside of its large bell; It seemed to be a large colony of creatures, all moving and performing some task or another.

Instead of the typical formless masses inside of a jellyfish's head, the large structures seemed metallic, shiny. I flew closer to it, becoming lost in its mass of tentacles as it swam again. Each of the larger central tentacles seemed to be the diameter of the moon. The millions of smaller ones, several hundred miles wide. The entire structure glowed with a faint luminescence, a pale blue that penetrated the darkness of space.

I flew upwards in the mass of tentacles, approaching the internal organs that now seemed to be hubs for life. Suddenly, something large and metallic rushed past me. I turned but it was gone. Several more blurs streaked past me, and I froze time soon enough to catch one. Well, I could have caught them all, but I only wanted this one.

I turned and saw a light green metallic ship, about the size of a small house on Earth. I drifted towards it, but it was entirely opaque, allowing no insight to the confines within. I unfroze time, and it streaked off, weaving agilely through the massive tentacles.

As I flew higher into the belly of the jelly, these ships became more frequent. Every few minutes, a large group of them would blur by, leaving the mass of jelly.

I finally broke through the forest of tentacles, into a fairly open space. The main features, inside the bell of the jellyfish, were the large sacs, spaceships swarming all around them. There were a total of eight bulbs, a very large building on each of them. Ships would fly into these buildings, and others would fly out of them. The buildings were a similar color to the large sacs, and they looked like very shiny plastic. They were apparently much stronger than plastic, however.

_Don't those buildings bother the jellyfish?_ I wondered. I extended my mind out, trying to find the consciousness of the great creature, but I found nothing but the minds of the inhabitants of the ships. I needed my questions answered, so I flew up towards one of these large stations.

I quickly found the entrance to the building and flew inside. I felt a light buzz as I passed through the doorway, only about one-hundred feet square. Obviously, this place was only meant for smaller ships. _It makes sense though, with all the tentacles so close together. Nothing too large would be able to get through._

I landed on the ground, and I saw several beings rushing around, all of different species. I approached a human-looking being, and he turned to me. "Ilik gh snefnariat ktupt?" He said, but I stared dumbly. He looked human, but he spoke no language on Earth. _Well, duh! I am nowhere near Earth, why would anyone speak an Earth language?_

I entered into his mind and began speaking directly. _What is this place? I am a wanderer, and I found this place exceedingly interesting. Never before have I found such a place in my travels._

_Ah, a telepath. My apologies for not speaking to you properly, earlier._ He replied. He was clearly at home speaking with his mind, and he knew how to block it well. I would need to focus to gain any leverage over his body, if I needed to. _As for you question, this is a fuel center. For hundreds of thousands of light-years all around, planets have harmonized, sharing a common fuel source. It is known as _flehrerin_, and is produced in copious amounts in these great beasts._ I did not recognize the word 'flehrerin', so it must not be anything from Earth.

_These buildings harvest the flehrerin from the creature, and turn it into usable fuel for all small vessels. The tentacles provide excellent protection from pirates, and the jellyfish's skin is entirely impermeable. When one of these creatures was first encountered, it was fired upon by the heaviest artillery know to the galaxy. They did not even deter it from its course._

_Now, we recognize the dangers of free flying fuel stations, but it is too profitable to pass up. _

_How did you get these massive stations onto the bulbs, if the tentacles prevent large ships from entering?_ I asked. I was now entirely engrossed by these magnificent creatures that I had found so disgusting a while back. _Well, that was the hard part. You see, the tentacles produce an acid that burns away any metal, and also most other solid materials. Including skin, so don't touch them. Anyways, we found this material that is unharmed by the acid, and we were able to tow large pieces up to the sacs, where the acid is no longer produced._

_Don't get me wrong, it was extremely difficult maneuvering through the forest of tentacles with a ship large enough to carry the _glentin_, let alone several hundred ships. It takes nearly three decades to set up this kind of operation, and sometimes the jellyfish swim away before it is completed. We have found a way to encourage the jellyfish to stay in this area longer. We just set off a large explosion in the direction we want it to go. It will change its course to find the disturbance. If it arrives before the explosion is gone, then it will feast on the leftovers._ He explained all this very simply, as though it were not difficult at all.

_So, are there any people here with 'special' powers?_ I asked. I still wanted to find new things to learn, and powers were really all that there was to learn. _No, sadly. Even though billions of beings pass through this station every day, none are special enough to have powers. Well, except for the occasional telepath, like yourself, but those don't really count, since it is part of the species._

A sudden shuddering groan sounded throughout the complex, causing deep vibrations. _What is-?_

Shrill shrieking ripped through the air as all of the lights in the building turned off, leaving only the glow of the jellyfish outside to see by. I placed myself in a third person view, to see better, and I nearly screamed out loud. Flying around the complexes were several large glowing bodies, entirely formless. One of them flew into the building I was in, and I followed it with my sight.

_I WOULD LOVE TO INTRODUCE MYSELF TO THE LIKES OF YOU._ It began, taking the shape of a human. _I AM KNOWN AS A DEITY, AN ALL-POWERFUL BEING OF THE UNIVERSE._ It sounded like my idea of myself, just much more flamboyant. _I SENSE A BEING LIKE UNTO MYSELF IN THIS ESTABLISHMENT. COME FORWARD, LITTLE DEITY, AND MEET YOUR FUTURE!_


	4. Of Gods, Or Men

Chapter 4

Of Gods, Or Men

_I SENSE A BEING LIKE UNTO MYSELF IN THIS ESTABLISHMENT. COME FORWARD, LITTLE DEITY, AND MEET YOUR FUTURE!_

I continued to stare from a third person view, too shocked to do much else. I was about to step forward and say something when I realized, _If he is like me, why can't he see me? Or, if he can, why doesn't he know that I am the being? And another thing! Why can't he hear my thoughts?_ These thoughts ran through my head and, as though confirming my last question, he completely ignored me.

I stepped forward, pulling enough heat from the surrounding air to make a fire. I expanded the glowing ball, shedding enough light to see normally throughout the entire garage-like area. _AH, SO YOU ARE THE BEING THAT CALLED TO US WITH YOUR PRESENCE. MY NAME IS THERIEL-KANDROFTIK._ He said as three more glowing bodies flew through the ceiling, landing next to him. They all took human figures too, one of them that of a woman.

They were all insanely beautiful, but not in the 'oh they're so hot I just want to ogle them forever' kind of beauty. It was more of the 'they are so different and perfect that you could watch them all day and not be bored' kind of beauty. The four of them were dressed in simple flowing robes of no color, merely the same light emanating from within, giving it the appearance of a soft, flowing light-bulb.

The woman had perfect curves, with long hair flowing down to the bottom of her back. Her face was perfectly smooth, not as much as a wrinkle marring her face. She was nearly as tall as the men, but where they had perfectly defined muscles, she had flawlessly flowing skin.

All three men looked as though they were close brothers, possibly triplets. Their hair reached the nape of their necks, framing faces just as flawless as the woman's, but more masculine. Their overall appearance looked like a perfect blend of the flawlessness of a vampire, with the gorgeous humanity of the wolves. That was all I had to compare it to.

_THERIEL-KANDROFTIK, _started the woman, _WHY ARE YOU MERELY STANDING HERE? LET US RETRIEVE THE NOVICE AND DEPART._ Her voice was that of gently running water, mesmerizing any who heard it, its beauty not at all lessened by the overpowering fullness of it. When they spoke, no other thoughts existed besides their voices.

_I WOULD HAVE, SERELA-ZELNIAZ, BUT FOR SOME REASON, I WAS UNABLE TO LOCATE THE CHILD BEFORE YOU ARRIVED. SHE JUST NOW REVEALED HERSELF._

_THERIEL-KANDROFTIK, SERELA-ZELNIAZ, BOTH OF YOU. IF YOU DON'T MIND, WE HAVE SOME IMPORTANT MATTERS TO ATTEND TO, ASIDE FROM ARGUING ABOUT AN INFANT THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE BEEN AWAKENED TO HER FULL POWERS. _This voice came from one of the other two men, the ones who had not introduced themselves.

_Excuse me, I am right here. If I may ask, what are your names?_ I asked, indicating with my mind the two nameless men. _SHE HAS LEARNED TELEPATHY QUITE QUICKLY._ Serela said, turning back to speak to Theriel. It annoyed me that she was blowing me off so quickly, even though I was apparently the reason they were here.

_MY NAME IS CLARDITIF-ELGERÉ. THIS IS WARDIENT-SLANSOKOS. _The second male spoke. I was noticing a pattern with all of their names, but I did not care enough to mention it, or ask any questions regarding them. Clarditif continued without pausing._ WHAT IS YOUR NAME, LITTLE CHILD? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN ABOUT YOUR ABILITY OF TELEPATHY, AND YOUR PYROKENESIS?_ An image of me holding fire was sent to my mind, as though I did not know what pyrokenesis was.

I replied as politely as I could, sending the knowledge that I knew about words as well. _I have known of my powers for…a long time. If I were to guess, I would say nearly twelve years on my planet, and I am…sixteen of those years._ So what if I lied? They would not be able to tell. They couldn't read my mind unbidden.

_CLARDITIF-ELGERÉ, WE HAVE NO TIME FOR PLEASANTRIES._ The woman turned to face him, drawing his attention away from me. _What is with these people and saying the entire six-syllable name? It is so annoying!_ I thought, wondering again about how the names worked.

_If I may interrupt, what is the big hurry? If you are indeed what I will become, then do you not have infinite time on your hands? Are you not unable to die?_ All four of them turned to me then, silence falling from them like leaves from trees. The silence was oppressive, as though they were intentionally making the entire situation uncomfortable.

_HOW IS IT THAT YOU KNOW OF YOUR IMMORTALITY, YOUNG ONE? WAIT, BEFORE ANSWER THAT, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?_ The first man, Theriel, asked these questions. I felt more comfortable with Clarditif, but Theriel seemed to be in charge of them. _I am Virgo. I was…taught of my immortality not too long ago, and my mentor shared memories of being unable to die._

_VIRGO…WHAT? WHAT IS YOUR COMPLETE NAME, CHILD? BE QUICK, WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS NONSENSE._

I was thoroughly confused. First, Serela tells me that 'Virgo' is not a proper name, and then she tells me that a group of immortals has no time? _I am afraid I do not know what you mean by 'complete name'. I only have my name, and my family's surname, which is Cullen. Virgo Cullen, not any strange six-syllable name with a weird theme to it. Secondly, why is there no time? You are immortal! You have all the time in the universe! Heck, you control the time in the universe!_ I was getting fed up with these 'Deities', and I was ready for them to get on with their annoying task of getting me out of here.

I dropped the fire, letting it sizzle out of existence, as my arm was growing tired. I returned to third-person view, enjoying being able to see them clearly with no light. They own light had dimmed to a faint glow, enabling one to directly gaze upon them with unprotected eyes.

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _VIRGO_, THAT WE CONTROL THE TIME IN THE UNIVERSE?_ Theriel had spoken, speaking my name with obvious distaste. _Well, excuse me for being simple._ I thought, but did not project. I did, however, question his question. _What are you saying? That you cannot control time? That was the first thing I learned to do._ All four of them stepped backwards at this, shocked by my revelation.

Clarditif spoke now, stepping forward again to speak to me_. VIRGO, YOU CAN CONTROL TIME? WE HAVE BEEN IN POWER FOR OVER…FIVE-THOUSAND DECACYCLES OF THE UNIVERSE, AND NO MATTER HOW WE HAVE TRIED, WE HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO MOVE BACKWARDS OR FORWARDS THROUGH TIME._ He sent me information about teracycles of the universe, and I found that one could be related to roughly four-thousand Earth years. _Five-thousand teracycles…wow. That's a long time._ I thought silently, thinking.

_Yes, I can control time. I can move through any distance of space instantly as well, along with reading minds, instead of just communicating._ I told all of this to them, allowing them to relive some of my memories of space and time travel. All of them, except for Wardient, recoiled from my mind at the news that I could read minds. _WHAT IS THIS CHILD? HER WITCHERY IS FAR DIFFERENT TO OURS. SHE PEERS INTO HEARTS AS EASILY AS SHE SPEAKS INTO MINDS!_ Serela was clearly angry at this. She turned to face me and began to march forward threateningly.

_THIS ABOMINATION SHOULD BE DESTROYED. IT SHOULD NOT BE PERMITTED TO WANDER THROUGH TIME AND SPACE UNRESTRICTED, AND IT SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED TO READ THE DEEPEST, MOST PRIVATE THOUGHTS OF AN INDIVIDUAL, OR COLLECTIVE MIND._ A deep red glow had begun to emanate from her right hand, swamping the dim golden one that came from the rest of her.

I probed her mind for blocks, but found it entirely unguarded. I slipped in neatly, and found exactly what this red glow would do; it would crush the life from any being, plant or creature, that it touched. Including immortal deities such as themselves. I had no idea how it would affect me, but I was not willing to find out. I allowed myself to fill her mind, penetrating every part of her insubstantial body.

Once in control, I pushed her silent screaming to the back of my mind, repressing it far more easily than any other creature I had taken control of. I made the violent red fade out, leaving only the dim gold behind. I turned to the other three, who were now staring at me. At Serela. I then spoke, with Serela's mind, to the three deities.

_I WILL NOT ALLOW MYSELF TO BE TORMENTED, EXPLOITED, OR LOOKED DOWN UPON. I AM NOT OF YOUR SPECIES, AND I HAVE FAR MORE POTENTIAL THAN BODILESS BEINGS, SUCH AS YOURSELVES. I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING RUDE, BUT I HAVE BEEN FORCED TO TAKE DRASTIC MEASURES._ All but Wardient flew far away from me as I spoke. I could sense the terror filling their minds, leaking out into the minds of all the people in the facility.

Wardient turned to stare at me, completely at ease with the entire situation. _YOUNG ONE,_ he spoke, his voice oddly gentle, despite the mind-crushingly huge presence of it. He reminded me of a grandfather of one of the humans I had witnessed, perfecting my mind-reading abilities. He continued, _I HAVE INFORMATION THAT YOU WOULD PAY WILLINGLY FOR. WE MAY NOT BE ABLE TO READ MINDS, AS YOU CAN, BUT I HAVE THE POWER TO PEER INTO PEOPLE'S HEARTS, READING FROM THEM THEIR MOST DEAR WISH._

_YOU HAVE MANY, _he went on at my silence. I was probably in shock from the way he spoke, how he seemed completely unphased by my control over Serela's body. _YOU HAVE MANY, BUT I KNOW THE ANSWER TO ONE OF THEM. YOUR AUNT, BELLA? I CAN CURE HER. I HAVE WITNESSED THIS TYPE OF THING MANY TIMES, BUT ONLY IN THE LAST DECACYCLE, AND ONLY ON PLANETS WHERE IMMENSE POWERS LIE. IT IS AS THOUGH SOME BEING, POSSIBLY ONE LIKE UNTO YOURSELF, HAS BEEN VISITING THESE PLANETS, SEARCHING FOR NEW ABILITIES TO LEARN._ I gasped as he told me this. My brother had been here, and he was turning everyone he saw into statues. I receded from Serela's form, wrapping myself in the safety of my own mind once again.

_How do you fix her, Wardient-Slansokos? _I asked him. It felt respectful to use his full name, especially since he was so old, so kind. He walked forward slightly, bending over so that his eyes were level with mine.

Serela had moved, very quickly, over to where the other two were standing, keeping a good distance between us. They obviously did not realize what 'space-time control' meant, and that any distance was completely inconsequential to me.

_YOUNG VIRGO, I WOULD LOVE TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR AUNT BELLA. I UNDERSTAND THAT TIME IS ENTIRELY MALLEABLE TO YOUR SMALL HANDS, SO YOU ARE IN NO HURRY TO SAVE HER._ He reached towards me with his luminescent hand and touched my forehead._ THIS WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH A WAY TO CONTACT ME, IN THE FUTURE._ A flood of thoughts and images swarmed into my mind. As they were buzzing like bees on caffeine, they began to order themselves somewhat.

Finally after what seemed like hours, but was really only seconds, I had one clear method of calling Wardient. _I WILL BE AVAILABLE TO YOU AT ANY TIME. YOU HAVE MERELY TO CALL FOR ME, AND I WILL RELINQUISH TO YOU MY CURRENT LOCATION. FROM THERE, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO COME TO ME, OR BRING ME TO YOURSELF, IMMEDIATELY._

_I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT, IF YOU WOULD CONTINUE YOUR QUEST FOR NEW ABILITIES, AS IT WILL COME IN HANDY FOR THE TIMES AHEAD._ He reached forward to touch my head again, sharing a thought that only I could hear; _I expect Serela-Zelniaz to be quite outraged with this. If she attempts to harm you, I will not interfere, but I will expect you to fight back. It is our law that we not kill other deities, but we will not stop another from doing so, if they are attacked first._ He withdrew from my mind, and stepped back.

I turned to them all, the other three having re-approached to stand near Wardient, and began to bid them farewell. As I spoke however, I felt a strange stirring in the air. I turned, and I could feel the wind picking up, even though we were in a place where wind never blew.

I turned and saw Serela shimmering, her light growing brighter. _SERELA-ZELNIAZ, DON'T!_ Theriel cried, but he was too late in his command. She had unleashed a bright storm of light at me, just as Wardient said she might. This light would hurt, that much I could tell from Theriel's mind, but I did not know if it would do anything more.

The light seemed to approach me in slow motion. I was still breathing normally, but the light seemed to crawl, rather than lancing forward like the arrows it looked like should. I then realized, I had subconsciously slowed time, protecting myself from the light.

I had no desire to reclaim control over her body, so I just searched her mind for information to use against her. What I found, however, was entirely shocking in its entirety. I was unable to believe it when I found the biggest secret that was held dear by each deity, although the method was different to each individual.

In my grasp, I had found the secret method of removing Serela-Zelniaz's immortality. I turned and probed the other three's minds and found their secrets as well.

I gasped again, as new realization poured into my brain. I could remove this immortality incredibly easily, with less thought than it would take to move through space. I could change the status of their immortality, so merely a lengthened life span. I could crush their existence from the universe, just as easily.

I could grant immortality.

With all of the information regarding their secrets, I had learned how to create Deities, granting their immortality and gifts to any normal being, human or otherwise. I nearly stumbled to the ground with this shocking knowledge, with this huge new ability that I knew I could use.

Instead of wondering further, however, I moved back to Serela. I placed my hand just above her heart, needing to support it there. Her intangibility was the only difficulty of this process. I began by reaching inside of her, and finding her soul.

I then unfroze time, wanting her to witness what I was capable of, what I would do if she tried to attack me again. She gasped in shock, freezing completely. Her form became absolutely still, as though chiseled from a glowing rock.

I held her soul in my hand, the main key to her immortality. I grasped the edge of her soul, a faint little ball coiled in the center of her body, where her heart would have been. The light from within her flickered. I grasped the outline of her soul, and pulled. I separated the glowing thread from her soul, the light within her coming out with my hand. The other deities could not do this. They still had no idea how I did what I did.

Serela fell to my feet as I drew the silver thread inside of me. Nothing happened. I felt it settle around my core, merely lying dormant, until I decided to bestow it upon someone else.

Serela was crying at my feet, her breath coming in shuddering gasps. The other three deities were staring at me in shock, even Wardient surprised by my method of finishing the fight. I bent over to speak to Serela, pushing her up with a gust of wind. I repositioned her, holding her shaking body, with wind so that she was forced to look at me. _Serela,_ I spoke. She cringed back, but stayed put due to my air cage.

_Serela, I have taken your immortality from you. I can bestow it back to you, but I will only do that on one condition:_

_Anything._ She weakly thought, knowing that I would hear her.

_Serela, you will not attack me again. If you ever feel the need to remove someone from existence, don't. I have only one other request, and you have to keep it._

_If you ever meet someone like me, only a boy, run. Run as far away as you can, and do not reveal yourself. He will kill you. He has no mercy in him. He will take your immortality, then destroy your mortal body. He will then use that immortality for his own ends, granting it to someone else, someone who can help him perform evil tasks. His name is Orion, and he is the same as me. You will run away from him._ I withdrew from her mind, but allowed my last warning to reach the other three as well.

_Stand up._ I said to her, allowing everyone to hear me. I placed my hand just above her heart, once again, and allowed the silver thread to travel back up my arm, through my fingertips, and into her body. It wrapped itself tightly around her heart, fusing with the soul that was now being made manifest, overtaking the living body.

She was immediately the glowing being once again, perfect in her beauty. _THANK YOU._ She thought at me, fleeing back to where the others stood.

_VIRGO, WE SHALL DEPART FROM THENCE. _Wardient said, bowing deeply to me. _REMEMBER, ONCE YOU HAVE FINISHED YOUR EXPLORATIONS OF THE UNIVERSE, CALL FOR ME. I WILL RESTORE YOU AUNT TO HER FORMER GLORY, WITH ALL OF HER LIFE ONCE AGAIN. SHE WILL BE MADE WHOLE. I PROMISE. _

_UNTIL THEN, WE BID YOU, ADIEU._ As he said this last part, their outlines shimmered, once again becoming shapeless masses.

Their lights flew out of the building and, using my third person vision, I witnessed them streak out through the jellyfish, flying into deep space again. They streaked past suns, planets, galaxies. I heard them speaking to each other, reflecting on all that they had learned from our meeting. The four deities sped through space, leaving behind the massive creature that still held the topic of their discussion.

**I said, earlier, that there was a theme to all of the deities' names. It was pretty random, and I just thought of it on the spot, but here it is.**

**The first name just needs to sound odd, and be three syllables. The second name has to start and end with the letter that comes before, in the alphabet, the last letter of the first name. it also has to be three syllables.**

**eg. Serela-Zelniaz.**

**Ser-el-a Z(z is coming before a since there isn't a letter before a)el-ni-az(finishes with 'z')**

**good job if you caught the theme before getting down here! **

**oh, yeah. one more thing: there is air in the compound. The jellyfish has those sac/bulb things with all the buildings attached, and those produce all the gases required for breathing. So, yeah. just thought I might need to clarify that, just in case.**

**please review!**


	5. Into the Darkness

Chapter 5

Into the Darkness

The lights in the building came back on, and I saw every face turn towards me. They had all witnessed the encounter with the deities, had all seen that I was not merely a telepath. Hundreds of voices all called out to me, begging me for something. _Immortality._ I answered myself. I peered into each mind, and that was the only thing present in any of them, except for the man who I first talked to. He was merely in shock.

I was now being pushed and grabbed, tossed back and forth like a child's play thing. _I will not tolerate this!_ I screamed to myself. I gathered all of the air from the place and jammed it between me and any other object, living or otherwise, and threw it all away from me. Everybody in the room crashed into the walls, dropping to the floor after. They were still obstinate, trying to return, so I held them all down with the same air I had thrown them with.

I merely breathed for several moments, letting myself calm down enough to handle the situation well. I had less time than I would have like, however.

I felt myself thrown away from my position, slamming into the wall, just as I had thrown everyone else. I looked up as I released the air I held, and saw one man staring at me, his hand outstretched. There was nothing holding me, nothing to push away. I was just…being held.

The man approached me, leaving his hand outstretched towards me…keeping me there. I attacked his mind, searching for the source of his power. "You, child, will grant me immortality. I have you under my each and every whim." He said, demonstrating his point. My arm flew up, and began to scratch my head, my other hand scratching my arm pit. He was making a monkey out of me!

I delved deep into his mind, finding no resistance. _Obviously not a telepath._ I thought, flipping through memories and thoughts as he made me dance. I searched, but I was hitting blank walls. Not blocked walls, just blank. There was nothing there. I turned and ran into emptiness again, and again. "Ha-ha. Searching for my powers, little child?" He asked. I looked up, aware of my surroundings after abandoning his mind, and saw him standing a mere two feet away.

"You won't find them in there." He said, tapping his head with his free hand. "I may not be a telepath, but I know how to manipulate them, make them think that they are winning. I then…leave them high…and dry." As he spoke, he raised his hand, causing me to shoot up towards the ceiling.

"Now, as I said," he lowered his hand, bringing me back down to his eye level, "You will grant me immortality. I wish to become a Deity, and you will make me one." I tried to speak, but I had no control over anything physical in my body, eyes included.

I dove into his mind, trying to find something to use against him, but immediately came up blank. It was as though he were not even there. "Child! Grant me immortality! I will not all-"

I focused, freezing time; At least this was still within my power. I was still frozen though. Even my manipulation of space would do me no good here, as I had to move to get places.

It was a very good thing that I could not suffocate. My lungs were completely useless, and I would have surely died if I needed air. _I am better than an ordinary telepath. I can't die, I can kill Deities. I should not be able to be held back by this…Amateur magician!_ I thought this, attacking his mind once again.

I scrambled for some form of foothold, but found nothing but white. _Wait…I can _make_ memories within people…Maybe I can slip by his 'barriers' after all!_ I imagined a large gold gate in front of me, imprinting the image into his mind. I skimmed over the empty surface, finally finding something; A large gold gate, blocking the entrance to his mind. I focused on the gate, opening it. I easily entered his mind after that, gaining complete control over his body.

I allowed time to unfreeze, letting him realize what had happened. _Ah! What did you do to my body! I cannot move it!_ He thought loudly, unable to say anything with his mouth. I lowered his hand, my body dropping with it. I continued searching his now-malleable mind, finding what I wanted out of his memories.

I located his powers, and began to learn them like I would learn a book. _Telekinesis, blocking his mind. Well, not the greatest powers, but the telekinesis will come in handy in space, what with no air to use._ The mind-blocking was utterly useless, now that I could break through any barrier by merely placing an open gate into their minds.

I shuddered lightly, losing the smallest control over his body. _What the-_

_GET OUT OF MY BODY!_ He screamed. I was being pulled apart. Invisible forces were now pulling his own limbs out of their sockets, held together only by my now-limited control over his powers. I was losing this battle, this battle which was entirely dependent on will-power, so I fled back to my own body.

I was immediately forced back against the wall, but I was able to lower myself, countering his manic force. He lunged forward, still throwing invisible pressure at me, and grabbed me. He lifted me by the front of my shirt, trying to crush me with his power. _LET GO OF ME!_ I cried into his mind, thrusting my palm forward against his chest.

I nearly screamed in shock; I could feel his soul. Just as I could feel the glowing ball wrapped in light within Serela, I could feel the presence of his soul, just above his heart. Without thinking, I pushed it. I pushed it harder than I had pushed anything before, launching him across the room. He slammed into the wall, being suspended by my pushing. I pushed it, now with telekinesis, until I could no longer feel anything to push. He fell to the floor, unmoving.

I gasped in surprise, shock overwhelming me. I rushed to him, flipping his lifeless body face-up. His eyes stared straight up at me, shock frozen in them. They were the eyes of a statue, a home that had been abandoned.

I gasped out a sob, realizing what I had done. I had never killed anyone before. I had never even seen a dead person before! I was sobbing uncontrollably, everyone backing away from me quickly. I felt everyone running away, jumping into spacecraft of all sorts. This made me angry. They were running away from me, a girl who was sobbing for killing a man in self-defense!

I was losing it. I grabbed anything and everything that I could find, pulling it in towards me. I reached out into space, finding nearby stars, planets, moons, anything. I pulled and pulled, everything rushing through space towards the giant jellyfish. Planets collided together against the pull of gravity, smashing each other. Suns swamped moons, eating them like they were nothing.

People and space ships were crushing against me, but it did not hurt; I was too angry. I felt a dark energy welling up within me, begging to be let out. The first planet collided with the jellyfish, a shower of sparks and fire lighting up even the inside of the complex.

The energy could no longer be contained, so I let it go. I released the dark, evil energy that had been clawing its way out from me for several seconds now. I released it, and had to pull it right back. It was taking everything out of me. I screamed, several ships smashing even closer, being sucked inside of me with the evil energy.

It hurt. It hurt more than anything I had felt up to now. The energy was insatiable. It had been sucked back inside of me, but was now sucking everything else with it. Ships, people, the entire complex, all were crushed against me, only to be drawn into nothingness.

A loud groan sounded around me, and I felt the complex come crashing into me. It was too big for me to contain, so the energy forced its way back out. I screamed as pain overwhelmed me, my body being overtaken, releasing the insatiable force out into the galaxy.

**Orion POV**

I was walking through the complex, enjoying my new friend, Alec's, company. A sudden shriek cried out from nowhere, but everywhere at the same time. I froze in my tracks, searching for the disturbance. "Orion?" Alec asked, stopping to look at me, as though he had heard nothing.

I ignored him, jumping out into the universe beyond. I could feel immense pain coming from billions of light-years away, so I warped instantly to them. I nearly cried when I saw the infinite destruction being wreaked in this part of the galaxy.

I stared straight into a black hole, just finishing its absorption and destruction of several suns and large planets. I felt the pain of every individual, whose life had just been turned into energy, attempting to satisfy the hunger of the black hole. I cried out in pain, empathizing with all of those billions of lives. The worst pain, however, came from right in the center of the hole, a pain greater than that of all the planets combined.

A sudden blackness overcame me, and all of the pain vanished. I could no longer see the torturous black hole, feel the pain of trillions of beings being obliterated. _Alec._ I thought, casting the thought out loud. I could not locate him, so I hoped that he heard. _Thank you, Alec._

I felt the blackness lift, and I was staring up into Alec's eyes. I was back in the Volturi's large mansion, my best friend staring down at me with immense worry in his eyes. "Thank you, Alec. How did you know that I needed an anesthetic, though?"

"You fell to the ground, screaming." He replied simply, worry still staining his eyes. "Orion, what happened?" I thought back to what I had seen, all the pain that I had felt.

"Something is terribly wrong, my friend. I was just witness to the birth of a black hole, the death of trillions of beings. Their pain was more than anything I have ever felt.

"Alec, something is terribly wrong with this universe right now. The black hole itself, was feeling pain! That was where most of it was coming from, from within the black hole!" I could still feel the loss of all that life, but it had grown faint with distance. "Orion, what do you mean? How is something wrong with the universe?" Alec asked, more confused than I felt.

"I…I don't know. It just seems…That something is wrong. It is almost like something is happening that shouldn't be." I then knew what I felt; Time was wrong, not the space contained within it. I could feel the fabric of space as I stretched out, feeling the entire universe.

The fabric around Earth was particularly distorted, warped almost beyond recognition. It was completely still, as though it had been frozen, but the rest of time continued on without it. The light film surrounding the perfect sphere of the planet was being destroyed. Only in one spot was there movement, right above Volterra. That one spot was spinning, like the rest of the fabric should be, but it was twisting the frozen material around it.

There were skid and stretch marks all around the rest of the planet, having been frozen for too long. The remainder of space had continued to move, rubbing up against the frozen planet. This twisted the already broken fabric of time, leaving stretched stains across the light material. Time on Earth was being destroyed.

"Oh, Alec! This is horrible!" I cried, my eyes launching open.

"Orion! What is it? What is so horr-"

"Time! Time, Alec! Time is destroying itself around the planet!" I quickly described all that I had just seen, trying to clarify any confusing thoughts. Alec merely stared forward, trying to absorb everything that I was telling him.

"What does this have to do with the black hole, Orion?" Alec asked after a long pause.

"I don't know! It could be that the Earth's screwed up time matrix has started to affect the rest of the universe, but that black hole was so far away, I can't find anything that could have started it from here. I don't know if screwing with Earth's time would even do anything to the rest of the universe." I was completely confused at this point. I collapsed onto the ground, unable to move any more.

"Come on, Orion. Let's get you to your room. Or should we see Aro? Maybe he can help you figure this out?" Alec said as he picked me up. Even though I knew that vampires were strong, I could never get over the fact that Alec could pick me up like a baby, even though I was now nearly twice his size.

None of the Volturi had left the Palace in over twenty years, since there was no news calling them away. That could now be explained by the frozen fabric of time.

We arrived in Aro's hall, and Alec called out for him. "Ah, Orion! What brings you he- Alec, what happened?" Aro finally saw me lying limp in his arms, and flashed forward.

"Touch him, Aro. I don't think that he can speak, right now." Aro reached forward and pressed his fingers to my forehead. I purposely showed him everything that had just happened, everything that I had just felt. He cringed back at the pain of the black hole, losing contact my mind. He dutifully stepped back to me, continuing the movie that he was watching with growing horror.

"Orion…I don't know what to say!" Aro said, stepping back. I raised my head to stare into his eyes, just as confused as Alec's had been. "Have you…tried to fix the time matrix?" He asked, worried about my answer. "No, I haven't. I have been a little preoccupied worrying about how this will affect everything, Aro." I snapped this at him, caring nothing for his concern for Carlisle's little Alice.

"Orion! This has nothing to do with that!" He nearly shouted. _Oops._ I thought, realizing that I had projected my thoughts out loud. "Well, Aro, what is it then? I know that you don't care a lick for the rest of the world! It can burn, for all you care, as long as you get to keep Alice, in the end!" I was in an exceedingly bad mood right now, and Aro was not helping it. I knew that it was cruel to bring up the subject of his fascination for over fifty years, but I cared even less about his feelings than I did about his obsession.

"Orion, I think that you need to go to your room. You are behaving irrationally. Go to your room. I will call you when I deem that you are ready to rejoin us." He pointed towards my room as he said this, dismissing me.

This pushed me over the edge. "Alec, put me down." I told him, not looking at him. He immediately consented, sensing the oncoming wrath. _Don't try to stop me either, or else I will kill you too._ I told him, only for his ears. I had never actually hurt anyone here, except for Demetri, but he deserved it, so Aro did not seem overly concerned about my command to Alec.

"Alec, would you help Orion to his room? He is obviously having some listenin-oof!" he cried as I threw him backwards. He crashed into the far wall, remaining suspended against it. "Orion, ce-" I snapped his mouth shut, cutting off his sentence. _Cease this at once!_ He shouted this at me in his mind, knowing that I would be reading it.

"Aro, I put up with you crap a lot. I am done with it. You cannot treat me like a child anymore. I have emphasized this in the past. Well, it's time for the Volturi to hold true to their name." I had snapped. I was no longer me, no longer thinking beyond killing Aro. "The Volturi do not give second chances. I told you of the rule, and you broke it. It is time for you to face the music, Aro."

_What, are you going to kill me? For treating you as a father should?_ He thought at me, and this only made me angrier. "A FATHER?! Aro, you do not even know what a father should be like! A father should-" I broke off here, trying to remember the argument I was trying to enforce. _What should a father be like? Did I even have a father? _

I lost all of my steam as these thoughts passed through my head. I turned to Alec, my eyes filling with tears. _I can't remember my father…_ I told him, speaking right into his heart. Alec's face crumpled with my pain, feeling it exactly as I did. _Its okay, Orion. I don't remember mine either._ He told me, trying to console me, but it did nothing. He at least knew that he had one. I had been in this palace for over twenty years, never once having the thought of a father pass through my head.

My mind receded back into a dark abyss, nearly as painful and pitiful as that black hole that had consumed so many lives. I felt like that now, the black hole of my heart sucking away any love I had once felt for this man, for the rest of the Volturi. Alec, Jane and Felix were the only ones that escaped my list of hate. They were the only ones that had gotten to know me, been true friends.

Marcus and Caius, just the men I wanted to see, burst into the room at that point. "Orion, what is-oof!" Caius started, but then was thrown next to Aro. Marcus joined them, but he did not seem to care. "Alec, go and get Felix and Jane. Unless they wish to die, they will come. I hope you stay as well, I would hate to kill you." Alec vanished from the room as I told him this, searching frantically for Jane and Felix. _In the common room._ I told him, showing him to them.

"Orion, stop this! This kind of reaction is probably why that black hole started in the first place, probably why time is being destroyed!" Aro screamed this at me, probably trying to make me stop. I was beyond caring. If I created a black hole, so-be-it. I was already a black hole, my only mission now was to fix time. Destroy that black hole that had killed trillions, beginning my desensitization to life.

I had been experimenting with my powers these last twenty years, learning each of the Volturi's gifts. I had reached far beyond those gifts, creating my own as my imagination suited me. I was creating a new one now. I reached forward with my mind, ensnaring Aro's entire being. I created the feeling of a soul within him, and it was there. I wrapped my mind around it, finding a thin black film surrounding the glowing silver ball.

I removed this black film, and Aro lost all of his vampiric beauty. His skin turned a pale cream, instead of dead white, his eyes reverted to dark green. He gasped a breath out, shocked by what had just happened. I had removed his status as vampire. I slid the black film back around soul, returning him to his terrified glory.

"I have a new plaything, Aro. I don't need your lecturing anymore." I said, raising my hand.

"Orion wai-" I cut him off, crushing his soul out of existence. I could feel life within his body, but his thoughts were empty, his living body lifeless. _So, a body can live without a soul…Well, a vampire one, at any rate._

Caius stared at Aro's lifeless body, now absolutely terrified. "Can I go next?" Marcus asked, still bored. He had no care for life, held here only by Chelsea's power. I crushed the life from him, allowing his body to fall next to Aro's. "Orion, plea-" I killed Caius next, dropping him next to the others.

Jane, Alec and Felix appeared behind me, not wanting to be next in line. "Come, friends. We are going to fix time." I said, bending space in front of me. I was staring out into the blackness of space, looking upon the great black hole. "Don't worry, you will not be harmed by it." I said, reaching my hand forward.

I felt all around the black hole, feeling the dark energy that possessed it to destroy everything. I grasped the heart of this energy, a writhing ball of pain, and crushed it. The pain floated away, along with copious amounts of energy released from the black hole. I stepped through the portal, into space, brushing through the remains of the dark hole. The twins and Felix stepped through after me, allowing me to control their movements along with my own.

We blasted away, in search of the disturbance of space, leaving the Earth behind.

Billions of light-years away, a small blue planet was wrapped in a dusky white film. Only a small part of this material moved, twisting the rest of the planet's film into a crumpled mess. This small part of the planet suddenly stopped moving, becoming a flaming ball of fire, leaving nothing but ashes to prove that it had ever existed.

**Uh oh. Orion is turning into a naughty boy. Please review! I have to know what you are thinking, even if you don't like it.**


	6. When I Return

**Wow. These are getting longer and longer! **

Chapter 6

When I Return

**Virgo's POV**

_So that is what it feels like to die._ I thought, feeling solid ground beneath me. My eyes were still closed, my body still recovering from being recreated. My head was throbbing, my bones ached, and my skin burned. I never wanted to die again.

I remained utterly motionless for a long time, allowing all of the pain to dissipate. My eyes finally cracked open, and I gasped in shock. I began to cough as the rough air burned its way down my throat. It had somehow gained an acidic nature, and was no longer breathable. _Just stop breathing._ I thought, reopening my eyes to stare at the mutilated sky above me.

Gone was the dark-blue of nighttime, stars blinking down all over. The only resemblance it had, to the lovely sky I remembered, was the darkness. It was now tortured by a twisted white film, giving the image of a dark desert far above. _Where am I?_ I wondered, not having seen my surroundings. _Time to find out._

I sat up to glance around me, gasping in shock again, which led to another fit of coughing. _Stop breathing! _I left my lungs empty, staring around again, taking in the faces of my frozen family. _I'm back on Earth…But what happened?_

"You. You happened." I turned quickly towards the voice that came from behind me. I just managed to keep from breathing in the toxic air, nearly gasping once again in shock. _O-orion!_ I exclaimed silently, having no air to speak with. My brother stood not ten feet from me, flanked by three vampires that I vaguely recognized as Volturi.

A surprised look crossed his face, not expecting to be recognized. _How do you know who I am, little demoness?_ He asked, halting his advance. I had not even noticed that he was walking towards me, a menacing look in his eyes. _He doesn't recognize me? How long has it been? Oh dear. He has to be at least twenty! How did he age? I froze time way back when he was first kidnapped!_

_Never mind, _He said, reverting to his original purpose of coming at me. _I have come to fix what you have done, destroying the fabric of time._ As he thought at me, a strange feeling came over me. I felt a strange pushing in my chest, like someone trying to move me.

His face twisted with some emotion I could not place; something between anger, frustration and confusion. _Why is it not working?_ He asked the short boy, who merely shrugged. I stood up, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. _Alec, anesthetize her while I figure this out._ I turned to the small boy, who had turned his gaze to me.

I jumped back as a nearly invisible mist drifted towards me, just a warp in the air. I could sense Alec doing this, so I forced his mind, making him stop. _Alec, why- GET OUT OF HIS HEAD!_ Orion screamed this into Alec's mind, shocking me. _How did he know I was doing it? Well, duh! He's my brother!_

As he shouted, he turned to me and a ball of black and red lightning formed in his open palm. _GET OUT! _He said, hurling the ball of death at me. I jumped out of the way, not knowing how to stop it, and it hit the house. _CRACK. _I glanced behind me briefly, only to see the house flying into splinters, obliterated by a massive bolt of lightning.

I fled from Alec's mind, now knowing how to stop his power, and shouted _Stop it, Orion! Tell me, how did I do this? How did I des…troy…the fab…ric…of…_ I trailed off, realizing exactly how it happened: I had left Earth frozen while the rest of time moved on, instead of merely returning to when I had left.

_Exactly, and for that you must die._ Orion said, raising his hand once again. A white lance of fire shot from his hand. Rather than dodging, I merely grabbed it and crushed it out of existence. _Orion, listen to me!_ I said, throwing all of my weight into that thought, shoving all three of them backwards at the same time. I dragged Orion back towards me, along the ground, and brought him up a mere two feet away.

His face was shocked at having been overpowered as I spoke. _Orion, you will listen to me._ I was throwing all the force I had into my thoughts, trying to imprint them into his mind. I easily slid through his weak mental barriers and made him hear me. _Orion, I cannot fix this alone, and neither can you. Your 'friends' will be completely worthless in this effort, and you will not be able to do this alone!_

_Now, listen to what we have to do._ I allowed what I had done to stream into his mind, his body entirely under my control. His eyes were wide at his helplessness, and he received my words without any complaints.

****

I stood facing Orion, our hands intertwined. _Are you ready for this? Remember, don't lose focus, or it will all unfold. _I told him, not even waiting for his reply.

I delved into the universe, locating Earth. I allowed myself to feel through the time warp, each mutated fold crystal clear. _Now._ I told him, and I was growing.

I could feel the world getting smaller, shrinking away from me. His mind fused with mine, giving more brainpower to both of us. I was rocketed away from the shrinking planet, out into space. I opened my eyes, taking Orion's far-sight.

I kept the image of the twisted time matrix, the white film warping around the blue and green planet in a disgusting way. It twisted the clouds, warped the landscape, destroying the very essence of the beautiful planet.

I stopped growing, a heavy shudder running through me. I could feel myself being pulled away from the Earth, drifting out into space. Orion stopped that feeling, holding both me and the planet firmly in our positions within the universe.

I cupped my massive hands around the basketball-sized planet, allowing it to rest gently within my palms. I gently grasped the white film surrounding the planet, smoothing it out. The motion sent ripples through the entire time matrix of space, attempting to warp everything. I caught those waves with my mind, smoothing them out along the entire length of space.

Orion had frozen _all_ of time, ceasing all movement throughout the universe. He was only able to support this freeze with my help, focusing constantly on that one task. The rest was up to me; the smoothing, the restarting, the shrinking. Everything but keeping all of time still.

It seemed to be years later when I was finally smoothing out the last crease, the warp of time gone. The white film around the planet had steadily been erased, the true color of the matrix was clear. If all was perfect, the web would be invisible to all, even the omniscient. _Now, for the final task._ I thought.

I allowed my mind to stretch all throughout space once again, finding my brothers presence there as well. _It is time. Let it restart._ I said to him, our thoughts one and the same. He slowly released the hold over time, allowing it to spin once again. As it gradually restarted, I ensured that no creases were formed, keeping the entire map of space wrinkle-free.

At the very center of the universe, an imperceptible point to any mind not our own, we returned to our bodies. I shrank back down, quickly returning to my place in front of him. I scanned the world with my mind, checking for any abnormalities. The air was perfect; the sky was a deep blue with stars dotting every millimeter. No flaws remained in the planet, indicating a job executed perfectly.

I let out a sigh of relief, when a bolt hit me square in the chest, throwing me back into the trees. _What the- ORION!_ I screamed, bolting up-right. I saw him marching slowly towards me, his three 'friends' following closely. I threw a blast of psychic at him, but he merely raised his hand to stop it. He retaliated by hurling lightning at me, but I did the same thing.

We threw ourselves at each other, attempting to break into the other's mind, while fighting physically. We got nowhere. No ground was gained on either part, only a cruel stalemate. "How did you grow so strong, Orion?" I asked, wondering what had given him this kind of strength in such a short time. "I picked through your memories as we worked. I learned _everything_ that you did. Unfortunately, I also shared my knowledge with you. This makes us entirely equal. We cannot kill each other.

"We can, however, have others do the deed for us." He said, glancing back at his three companions. He was lying. I knew for a fact that others could not kill us. Killing us was only possible by someone with access to a soul. Only possible by removing our soul from our bodies; No one except for us two could do that.

I blinked as Alec sent out his gift towards me, attempting to put me into a deep stasis. The fog washed over me, but nothing happened. His stare became confused as time passed, no changes occurring. "Jane?" He said, the little girl turning towards me. I felt a small amount of pressure, but nothing else. I smirked cockily, demonstrating my control over vampire abilities. They were absolutely useless against me, particularly the ones that only affected the mind.

I pulsed a psychic blast forward, only Orion being unaffected. The other three were hurled far into the forest, out of eyesight. "Orion, we cannot kill each other, and you don't know how to make anyone else able to either." I told him, confident that he had not found my knowledge of immortality. "On the contrary, I know exactly how to kill you." He sent his thoughts into my head, an entirely different maneuver than overpowering my mind, and showed me images of reaching deep into my chest, removing the small silver bundle.

He removed the image, and I did not give him anything else to think. He knew how to kill me, but he still did not know how to let others kill us. "So, you see? I know exactly how to kill you. Sadly, I cannot at this time, but eventually I will.

"Alec, Jane, Felix. Let us go. She is safe, for now. Mark my words, little demon, I will kill you. If you do anything to harm this planet, or any other planet, I will kill you sooner." With that, the four stepped forward and vanished, entering another part of space.

"V-Virgo?" a voice said timidly, bringing me back to reality. I turned in the direction of the voice, and saw a girl of about twelve years. Jenna. "Jenna! Oh, how I've missed you!" I rushed over to her, not taking in her tear-stained face, the sobs coming from all around. "B-but…It's only been a few minutes since I s-saw you last…What happened, Virgo?" She asked, her voice breaking in between words.

I looked up, and I could still see the entire family, minus mom and dad, crowding around the faintly glowing figure of Bella. The tearless sobs of the vampires and the wet crying of the others blended together. "Virgo…Bella is dead. I can't heal her." Jenna said, crying into my shirt.

Her words caused me to have a flashback, back to not too long ago. I thought back to the giant jellyfish, and the four glowing figures. _Wardient_. I thought, remembering his promise:

_REMEMBER, ONCE YOU HAVE FINISHED YOUR EXPLORATIONS OF THE UNIVERSE, CALL FOR ME. I WILL RESTORE YOU AUNT TO HER FORMER GLORY, WITH ALL OF HER LIFE ONCE AGAIN. SHE WILL BE MADE WHOLE. I PROMISE._

_WARDIENT!_ I cried out in my mind, sending the message into the deepest regions of space. I traced the shout until it ran into him, then I entered his mind. _I'm coming, little one._ He thought, breaking apart from the other three Deities. He shot off, away from them, flying towards Earth.

"Jenna, Bella will be fine. I met a friend who can fix her." I told her gently, looking down at her head. Her eyes lifted up to meet mine, hope blossoming in them. "Y-you mean it? Aunt Bella will be okay?" Her tear-distorted face was slowly growing into a hopeful smile, her tears slowing.

"Yes, she'll be fine. My friend will be here very soon. I promise." As I said this, I extended my mind back into space, quickly locating Wardient. He was flying very fast, but it would still take him nearly a year to get here. _Let me help._ I thought to him, and then opened a portal to Earth. He flew through it, his glowing figure blasting out from the woods.

His entrance had caused quite a stir among the family, minus mom, dad, Rose and Emmett, making everyone look up. _I apologize for taking so long, Virgo. Is that-Yes. That is your aunt._ He turned his attention to the glowing statue in Edward's arms. _Let me see her, young vampire._ He thought to Edward, kneeling down next to him. Edward edged away, blocking Wardient's view of Bella's body. _Please, trust me, Edward. I will make Bella whole._

_Edward, trust him. He is one of my friends, he can help._ I thought to him, showing him our encounter. Edward's gaze turned to me, his dead eyes growing somewhat wider at my aged appearance. "Trust me, Edward." I said, stepping towards him. I could have made him, but that would erase the whole point of 'trust'.

After nearly ten minutes of thinking, he slowly pushed Bella's body away from himself, placing it gently on the ground in front of Wardient. _Virgo, go find your parents. They need you, and I have things under control here. Go._ I ran into the house at his command, searching for my parents' scents.

I found the two of them huddled in my room, crying loudly. Dad was the only one to shed tears, but Mom was louder. "O-orion! How could you-how-how…" They took turns trailing off, mourning for Orion. I felt so bad for them, knowing that I could do nothing to make them feel better.

"Mom…Dad…" I said, moving slowly to them. They turned to face me, their eyes growing wide, just like everyone else's, at my appearance. "Mom, Dad…Orion is…Safe." I said, not telling them that he had become an evil person bent on destroying my life. "He…Just know that he's safe, wherever he is." I told them, hoping that it would be enough.

They both lunged at me, tackling me with bone-crushing hugs. "Oh, Virgo! You're safe! Oh, honey we're so sorry for leaving you out there!" My mom cried, begging for unnecessary forgiveness. My dad just cried. "Mom…Mom, it's okay. I'm fine. I…" I broke off, not wanting to ruin this moment with news of how badly I had screwed up. _They don't need to know that, just yet._ I thought, content to just hug them.

**Rosalie POV (two days later)**

I passed through the Forks boundary, entering the small down surrounded by trees. I was still cruising at more than one-hundred miles per hour, a huge decrease from the two-fifty that had gotten me down here. I arrived at the La Push boundary very quickly, stopping the car just at the very old, invisible line.

I went on foot, entering into the forest that stank of werewolves. I had nothing on my mind other than my purpose for being here. I did not think of Carlisle or Esme, Alice or Jasper. I certainly did not think of Emmett. He was the only one, who could have altered my decision, but it was too late now, he was too far away to stop me. I wanted a kid, and I was going to get a kid. No commitments I had to anyone could stop that.

I did not have to wait long for company. A large, grey wolf with black spots on his back was soon running by my side, uncertainty in his eyes. I stopped running abruptly, causing him to shoot past me before running back to face me.

"Which one are you?" I asked him, knowing that it was a man. He was bigger than Leah had been, and she had not black spots on her back. He merely growled lightly, and then covered his eye with a big paw. _Cover your eyes._ I thought, sort of recognizing the stupid wolf gestures. Sighing loudly, I covered my eyes with one hand, no desire to look at his naked form. I heard him phase, then slip on some shorts quickly.

"I'm Embry, and you can look now, Blondie." He said, his voice somewhat cold and hard. He clearly did not like seeing me here._ I don't care. I am getting a baby._ I thought, removing my hand. "Did you imprint?" I asked, not knowing which of the wolves had imprinted, and which ones hadn't. I did not want to ruin any more than one relationship, that one being my own. "W-Yeah. Why do you care?" He asked, shocked by my completely random question.

I let out a small sigh, disappointed that I would have to talk to more wolves. "Fine. Bye." I said, shooting away from him. _Now, where can I find a wolf willing to give me a baby? None of the ones who are imprinted will do it, so I don't think that any of the old pack will be willing. Perhaps a younger member?_ As I thought of this, I changed direction towards the La Push high school. Embry was not following me, probably having gone back to patrolling, or to tell Sam.

_The younger wolves are completely hormone driven. I doubt they will care that I'm a vampire._ I thought, planning on how to get one away from the school for long enough. And how not to get caught afterwards.

Luring one away from the school would be easy enough. It was cloudy, so I could go out without fear of being discovered. I was incredibly beautiful, so they should be completely willing. The only issues would be the smell that I would have, _That might put them off…_ and any teachers around. _I don't think the teachers would like seeing one of their students leaving campus with a gorgeous woman, the kid ogling her with everything he had._

I had no qualms about the wolf being a teenager. I had no qualms about anything, as long as I got my baby.

**Rosalie is quite the...-insert bad word here- isn't she? **


	7. Grateful for a Prayer

**This is going to continue from where Rosalie left off last chapter. No Virgo in this one, but the next chapter will go back to them.**

Chapter 7

Grateful for a Prayer.

**Rosalie POV**

I arrived at the school grounds, just watching for any signs of life. I waited for any of the wolves to show up, but they never did. I waited for nearly four hours, just sitting there for any signs that school would be over soon.

The final bell rang, at last, and I dashed down the hill where I waited, to stand in the parking lot. I would seek out a younger wolf, maybe ninth or tenth grade, and steal them away. The youngest wolves were always so emotional, driven by their hormones. I doubted that they would care much that I was a vampire.

_You shouldn't be doing this._ My conscience told me, breaking through the wall that had held it at bay all the way here. _Think of Emmett! If you do this, seduce a child, what will he think of you? You have always been called a slut, for your beauty, in school. If you do this now, then those harsh words will be entirely true._ I ignored the scratchy little voice trying to sway me from my decision. I had gone far too long, unable to have a child. Now, I could have one, and I did not care at what cost.

I finally saw a tall head bobbing through the crowd, standing head and shoulders over everyone else. He had a young face, even though his werewolf genes made him about 25 years old. He had to be only fifteen, possibly fourteen. None of the wolves above the age of fifteen looked that young.

I walked towards him slowly, emphasizing the grace and beauty that I carried myself with. As I approached him, he froze up, smelling me. He turned to me with a wooden motion, hate blazing in his face. His eyes caught mine, and shock filled them, making me smile. _He was expecting red eyes, or black; Not brilliant gold._ I thought, giving him my best smile.

"Would you like to take a small walk with me?" I asked him, my voice ringing out like a bell. The heads of nearly all of the students turned to me, boys dragging their jaws along the floor, girls staring in unadulterated jealousy. He nodded stiffly, walking toward me with a machinelike motion.

We broke the tree line, leaving the sight of any students still at the school. He turned to me then, his eyes back to a cold, hard mask. "What do you want, Cullen?" He asked, his voice just as emotionless as his eyes.

I had not thought this far, so I had no speech prepared. I had no idea what I would say to make him want me, having just thought that my beauty would be enough. Clearly, I was wrong. _See? I told you this was a stupid idea! _My conscience sang out, annoying me further. I had to say something to him before he left, or phased.

"I was wondering if you have imprinted yet." I asked him, my voice low and silky. I saw him shudder in response, warring with two different desires. "N-no. I haven't imprinted yet." He replied, his voice tight. I smiled delicately, my dazzling face eliciting a response from his already thumping heart.

I stepped a bit closer, brushing my hair behind my ear as slowly and seductively as I could. His heart picked up to an even greater speed, but whether it was due to desire, or fear, I could not tell. I was about to say something else, when a new voice broke into the small clearing. "Rosalie? What are you doing?"

I turned to the deep voice, angry that I had been interrupted. I glared at Quil, standing ten feet away from us. "Rosalie. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He said, emphasizing each word. When I didn't respond, he turned to the young wolf in front of me, his heart still beating wildly. "Chris, get out of here. Now." The young wolf looked at me one last time, then ran around me, back out to the school.

"Rosalie, why are you here alone, without any of the others? What were you doing with Chris out here, all alone in the woods? And why was his heart beating like he had just run a marathon? It was almost like he…was…getting ready…for…" He trailed off, an idea of what had been about to happen entering his mind. "Rosalie, were you…trying to…"

"ROSALIE HALE!!!" A booming voice blasted around us, followed by the splintering sounds of trees being torn from their roots, hurled against one another. We turned, and could see trees being smashed apart, a swath of destruction being carved towards us.

The final tree in the path was torn away, thrown past us like it was nothing. Emmett stood there, his face a mask of fury, breathing heavily._ Oh crap._ I thought, turning to sprint away. I pushed past Quil, knocking his shocked form onto the ground. I had no desire to deal with my husband right now, so I ran as fast as I could.

I dashed around trees, slipping through branches, until I reached the ocean. _Crap._ I though, realizing the mistake in direction I had made. I sprinted along the coast, hoping to run into another branch of the forest.

_Rosalie, look at yourself! Running from your husband for being a slut, caring more about your insane desire for a kid than anyone else's happiness! How can you live with yourself after this, knowing what you had been about to do?_ My inner voice was getting really annoying. It had hit my raw nerve, finally breaking through the wall I had built up on the way here.

A tearless gasp ripped out from my lips, a response from the immense guilt that had wormed its way into my mind. This little gasp threw me off balance just enough to catch my foot on the root of a tree, sending me flying through the air. I crashed through a few trees before crashing to the ground, breaking through the last traces of the resolve I had built against guilt.

I shuddered and gasped, crying for all I was worth. I was a horrible wife, a horrible person. I had wanted a child of my own so badly, that I had betrayed my husband, my family. I had betrayed my entire race, in my attempt to court a werewolf. I lay there, on the forest floor, crying. I could not take any more, the guilt forcing me to stay down in a blundering heap.

Emmett came crashing through the woods, alerting me to his presence as a tree flew above me, only to shatter against another one a few yards away. He grabbed my arms roughly, pulling me up to face him. "Rosalie, how could you do this to me?" He screamed, his face the image of pure rage. "Rosalie, how on earth could you run to La Push to have a baby, trying to court a _young_ werewolf, of all things? That was so stupid of you, Rosalie!" I merely sobbed harder, knowing that whatever he said to me now, I deserved. In my eyes, he was still being too nice. He should be swearing at me for all that he's worth, calling me every bad name he can think of. It would all be true, and I would deserve all of it.

"Rosalie, how could you do something so dangerous and stupid? I thought you were smarter than that, Rose! I could have lost you forever!" He continued screaming, but his words weren't that of a husband who was about to kill his wife for cheating. "Rose, if you had done even one thing that they didn't want, you would have been eaten alive! They would have torn you apart, and they should have, just because you crossed their territory lines! Rose, if it hadn't been Embry to meet you, you would have been killed!"

I had frozen, his words shocking me harder than any cussing out he could have given. Instead of being furious at my infidelity, he was furious at my lack of self-preservation. As far as I could tell, he could care less that I had been about to cheat on him. He was only worried about my safety. I deserved him less now, than I ever had before.

My tearless sobs exploded again, and I fell into chest. His arms crushed me to him, holding me like he would never let go.

I remembered back to the first year that we had met, when I was feeling guilty about changing him. I had thought myself to be the most selfish creature on the face of the Earth, for making Carlisle change him. I had been distancing myself from him, convincing myself that he was too good for me.

He had been avoiding me as well, only giving me a light smile when he saw me. I thought that he knew that I was a selfish woman, caring about nothing, aside from myself. I would ignore him, hoping against hope that he could at least find something other than me to keep him happy, because I never would.

I then saw the night that changed how I felt about him, the night that he revealed his feelings.

_I was walking up the stairs to my room, when I heard Emmett talking to someone. No one else was home, all gone hunting, so I wondered who it could be. I stopped outside of his door, hoping to hear the voice of the mysterious person. Silence came from the room again for a solid few minutes, but I could hear him thinking about something._

"_God, will you please help me out here?" his voice started again. He was praying? Emmett had never been a religious person, even in his human life, preferring to spend his time playing around, goofing off. I listened as he continued, "I am sorry that I have never really listened to what I was supposed to do. I never went to church; I ignored anything remotely religious in my life. I hope that, in the next eternity, I can make up for some of the stuff that I did, but please. I'm not asking for me, this time. _

"_I don't expect you to give me anything, but I don't want anything for myself right now. I want you to help Rosalie, God. I want you to please make her happy again. When I first came here, she was glowing whenever she saw me. Now, she ignores me, and she constantly has a frown on her face. She hasn't smiled for real in over five months, just giving out little fake smiles whenever they're required._

"_If she wants anything, please help me to know. I'm not a mind reader, like Edward, so please make her tell me if she wants anything. If she doesn't want me, I'll gladly leave, as long as it makes her smile. If she wants anything, anything at all, please have her tell me, so I can get it for her. Anything at all._

"_Please, I promise I'll be good. I will do my best to not have any more slip-ups, try my hardest not to do anything bad. I just want Rose to be happy again, to smile for real. That's all that I want right now. Please, just do this one thing for me."_

_I heard him get up, done with his prayer. I had not realized that I was crying, my eyes pricking with the tears that could not fall. Emmett truly was a perfect being, unselfish and sweet, and perfect in almost every sense of the word. _

_The only thing I had wanted was Emmett, but I had distanced myself, feeling that I did not deserve him. Emmett was sad now, though, and he said that the only thing that could make it better was for me to be happy. _I guess, that the only way for him to be happy, is for me to be selfish. _I thought, thinking back to when I had stolen him all for myself, and his massive grin._

Okay, Rose. No more avoiding him. It makes him sad._ I thought to myself, deciding to be with him. I knocked on his door, and as he opened it, I hugged him. "Sorry." I whispered, his hands gently brushing down my back._

I truly was a selfish creature, but that was what made Emmett love me. I had no idea why, just that he did. Emmett wasn't concerned about my infidelity, but for my safety. "I'm sorry, Emmett." I said, interrupting his ongoing rant about how stupid I was for putting myself in that kind of danger.

He froze in his tirade, his lips brushing my hair. "Rosalie…" He whispered, and I felt his body shake with unshed tears. I had never seen Emmett cry before, and I did not want to now. It would make this all the more horrible. "Rosalie, all the way back in 1936, I swore that I would do anything to make you happy, as long as you told me. Rose, the only thing that I could not stand, was if you were to get hurt.

"I said that if you wanted a kid bad enough, and we found a way, that you could have it. But this, Rose, this is madness. If you had at least told me first, then we could have figured something out. Running away on your own, was so dumb! I was terrified, Rose."

"Emmett…I'm sorry. Can we just…Go home?" I asked, still crying uncontrollably.

"Sure, Rosy. Anything you want." He picked me up as he said this, cradling me gently. I felt us flying through the woods, heading back towards our home. _I'm sorry, Emmett. I failed miserably, again. I promise, I'll do everything I can to make it better, make you trust me again._ I swore silently, sitting in his arms. As though he had read my mind he said, "Rosalie, there is nothing for you to apologize for. The only thing you did was put yourself in danger, which came to nothing in the end. You're fine Rosalie. I love you."

I smiled against his chest, grateful for nothing more than I was for Emmett right then.


	8. Realizations

Chapter 8

Realizations

**Virgo POV**

_Virgo, your aunt is better now. Would you like to come see her? She does not remember anything that happened after the change._ Wardient's voice broke into my mind. I released my parents, looking into their eyes. "Guys, Bella is better. We should probably go fill her in on everything that has happened so far." I told them. I stood up, dragging them with me, and turned to walk outside. "Virgo, what has happened so far? Why do you look like a sixteen year old?" My mom asked me, her voice nearly dead from everything that had happened. Everything was too complicated for even her vampire mind to understand without an explanation.

"I'll tell you everything, in a few minutes." I said, jumping out the hole in the second story. Everyone was gathered around Bella when we arrived, exchanging hugs and kisses and all manners of affection. "Hey…you guys? You probably want some answers now, don't you?" I asked timidly.

I laughed to myself, Wardient joining in; I had traveled around the universe, alone, and I was nervous about telling my family all about it. How lame is that?

"First of all, Virgo, tell us who this 'friend' of yours is, and why is he glowing?" Jacob said. He was the funny one here, since Edward was busy making out with Bella, Jasper was trying to avoid their feelings, and girls are never as funny as guys, when it comes to this stuff.

I smiled as I replied, enjoying the fact that Jacob, at least, was focusing on me. "This is Wardient-Slansokos. I met him while…That will take a long time to explain. Wardient, do you wish to remain here while I speak, or do you want to go and find the other Deities?" I asked him, breaking off from my explanation.

_I would actually wish to remain here, for as long as possible. I have a very bad feeling regarding your brother. He is different than the brother whose subjects I have been restoring to life._

_Yeah,_ I replied. _I learned that people from different times set different futures. It is this whole, big complicated mess. Just know that the one causing all the freezing/glowing is a different one than is around now. So, you are going to stay?_ I asked him again, just to make sure.

_Yes, if that is alright. I need no sustenance and can help out in many ways._ He seemed like he was almost begging. "I say that we let him stay, Virgo." Bella said, breaking away from her kiss for the first time in minutes. Jacob gasped, "It speaks! Is the other one alive, as well?"

"Shut up, Jacob." Quil said, smacking his head. Wardient chuckled, and told me to continue with my story. I started from the beginning, projecting images to help with my portrayal of everything.

xXx

Nearly three days had passed since I unfroze time, my stories taking nearly an entire day to tell. I had made them live through it all almost exactly as it happened. They had all been incredibly understanding about my nearly ruining time, causing my eyes to water.

We were all just sitting in the living room, relaxing, when we heard a car pull up. "Emmett's home! And Blondie!" Jacob crowed. It was amazing how good of friends Emmett and Jake had become in the last few years. I only knew this from people's memories, not having been born yet.

Emmett came walking through the front door with Rosalie tucked under his arm. Rosalie still looked guilty, and sadder than I had ever seen her before. I entered her mind, searching for what was wrong, and wished I had never found out. Rosalie had left to have a baby. I knew how that would have had to happen, and I nearly started choking on the realization.

"Virgo? Virgo, are you okay?" Mom came over and asked, rubbing my back gently. I coughed out the last of the spit I had swallowed, and cleared my throat before starting in on Rose. "Rose…How could you do something like that? Do you have any idea what that could have done to the world?" Everyone looked about to jump in when I started accusing her, but then stopped when I said why. "Huh?" She asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"Rosalie." I began, taking a deep breath. "Rose, there is no way that any other vampire should have a baby with a werewolf. I do not think that Orion and I were technically even supposed to be born. According to science, vampires and werewolves are even less compatible than vampires and humans. With that coupling, there is at least an even number of chromosomes. With vampires and werewolves, it would turn out completely wrong. Orion and I were a complete chance, made only because the universe saw fit.

"Now, the same thing could have happened again, but there is no telling how that child would have turned out. It is entirely possible that he would have destroyed the world!" I had gotten my explanation out of the way as quickly as possible, not wanting to delve into the whole macroscopic details of everything.

"Virgo…How did you learn all of this?" Carlisle asked me, looking surprised at my knowledge.

"I traveled a lot, and I am already brilliant. I know things that people study for years to learn, and I can link things to match anything. That is why I can have any power that I can understand, because I can figure out how to make it work. Well, that and the fact that I am the universe and can do almost anything." I had not meant to brag, but it just came out with my explanation.

_Yes, anything indeed._ Wardient thought out loud, showing everyone how I had stolen Serela's immortality. Everyone gasped as they saw that, as I had edited that part out. "Yeah…I guess I forgot to mention that." I said meekly.

"You can steal immortality?" Rose breathed, seeing several possibilities that I had never thought her capable of. Of course, I had only known her for a few minutes, and from other people's memories. "Rosalie, don't even go there." Edward threatened, seeing the same thoughts that she was thinking. "Edward…I can be human again! I can have kids, do normal human stuff!"

"Whoa, hold on there, Rose. I don't know if I can take away a vampire's immortality. I only know that I can do it for the Deity's." I broke in, interrupting her train of thought.

_Well, Virgo, you can steal it. It is the same concept as stealing ours, just a little bit different. You would still reach into their soul. You would just remove a different thread than the gold one around us._ Wardient whispered this into my mind, blocking Edward's mind reading powers. I froze, not wanting to think about that. I had suspected that was how it would have been done, but I had no desire to test that out on anyone.

"Wardient, can Deities have kids?" Rose asked suddenly, her thoughts breaking onto a different path. _Ummm…Yes, I believe so. It may only be the male ones, however. I have never tried it myself. I believe that it is more of a...type of Immaculate Conception. It would result in a vampire child that would look exactly like you, if it were to grow up._

"But, you could take the vampire out of it, right? Make it a normal, human child?" Rosalie was begging now, desperate for any way to get a child. She knew that her remaining a vampire would make everyone else happy, and that her receiving a kid would be the best thing in the world. Especially since it was her own child.

"Hey…Wardient? Would it be possible for you to make Rose pregnant with…My kid?" Emmett asked, more shy than I had ever seen him before. Obviously, the prospect of having a baby was appealing to him as well. Rose's face lit up when he proposed this, just as excited at the possibility as he was. _I think that they forgot everyone else…_ I thought towards Wardient.

_Yes, I think it will be possible. I have never made a vampire pregnant, however, so I cannot give any guarantees._ _I am absolutely certain, however, that if it is a worst case type of thing, then Virgo could just change you back to human, and give you a normal, human pregnancy._ I cringed as he said this, not wanting the possibility of them being human to reach their ears. Or minds.

Just as I had feared, Emmett and Rosalie began to glow, while everyone else began to brood. Except for Jacob. He did not really care what happened to Rosalie. _You would miss Emmett, though._ I thought towards him. _I am not worried about that. I am fairly certain that they would want to become vampires again after they had their kid. They have been vampires for too long to want a normal, human life again._ He said this with absolute confidence, the kind that wins Olympic medals without any prior experience.

"So? What about it? Can we go, Wardient?" Rosalie asked, bouncing with excitement.

_Well, you could go right now, but I would need to be present during… you know. I would need to make it so that implantation can occur. It may require you in human form._ Wardient seemed slightly put off by needing to be present during their…Activities. I shivered, dreading any thoughts of what they do in their private time.

"Come on, Baby, let's go have a baby." Emmett said, smiling. They flashed up the stairs, Wardient following closely.

I turned to Edward and the others, taking in their tired expressions. They were worried about how things would turn out, especially if Rosalie and Emmett became human. Carlisle was the first to speak; "I am fairly certain that it will require them becoming human for the whole pregnancy to work. I say that, no matter what they choose, we will not force anything on them. It is their life, and they have the right to live it as they choose." He said all of this with a weary resignation, liking the possibility of them becoming human just as little as the rest of us.

"Carlisle, the thing is, is that I don't even know if-"

"You can, Virgo. I was reading your mind while you thought of that, and the logic is perfectly sound. You would be able to do it." Edward broke in. _Thanks a lot, Edward._ I thought bitterly, pushing my thoughts into his mind.

While the whole family was brooding in silence, a new thought came to my mind. _What Orion said… His promise to kill me one day._ I left my body, searching several years into the future. I found Orion returning for me in about five years, an army of vampires and other assorted creatures with him. I was then blocked, unable to see more about the whole fight.

_That fight will determine the fate of the entire world, Virgo. You must make the decision that will benefit everyone._ I jumped as that voice rang through my mind. It was no voice I had ever heard before, and I could not place it with any creature that I had come across. The voice was gone as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving me alone in my wonderings.


	9. To Prepare for a War

**Sorry it has taken so long to post. I have had exams all week, and so I have been a bit distracted. Lemme know what you think!**

Chapter 9

To Prepare for a War

**Orion POV**

The four of us stepped onto the frozen, Russian tundra. "Orion, what are we doing here? There is nothing up in Russia except...Oh." Jane said, realizing why we were here. Somewhere in the Russian plain, there lived another creature from myths and stories. "Orion…Why are we going to meet…_Them?_" Alec asked, just as confused.

"Because, Twins, we need allies for the time when we are to destroy The Witch. Vampires from across the globe will join them, and we need those who are able to destroy them." I told them simply, expressing my full thoughts right into their minds.

My three other companions were trekking along behind me, completely oblivious to the cold. I needed to keep the air around me warm to keep comfortable. It was times like this when I was jealous of my vampire partners. And then I remembered all that they could not do. Like throw fire. I smiled at that thought, realizing how I would draw out the children that I was hunting for.

A small flame grew on my palm, reaching the size of a small ball. "Orion, what are you-"I interrupted Felix as I thrust my palm forward, the fire rocketing in front of me. It screeched through the air, melting snow and burning sparse plants. The fire struck the tree line, a good half-mile away, and exploded, annihilating a large portion of the forest.

I looked towards the sky as my fire spread. I saw the moon in its three-quarters phase. _Not good enough._ I thought, moving it from its position. The moon rose higher in the sky, turning slightly. As more of the moon was revealed, in began to glow orange. _The full moon is here, let its children come forth._ I thought to myself, feeling the words become prophesy.

"Orion!" Jane yelled, pulling my attention back towards the forest. Rapidly approaching us, were three very large wolves, although wolves was a very loose term. Their front legs were longer and thinner, almost making them appear upright, though hunch-backed. Their back legs were equally thin, but still very powerful. They had a sparse covering of hair, a mere inch long, except on their heads where it was less than a centimeter.

Their teeth bared, they flew at us faster than any creature on land, faster than any vampire could hope to run. In a mere second, they had covered the half-mile distance, and were hurtling towards us, hate and anger in their eyes. I pulled my ace then, the three wolves tripping. They flew through the air, landing at my feet.

I held them in place, not allowing room for them to move; I may not have been able to die, but the vampires could, and these wolves could kill them faster than I could think. I could not bring the vampires back to life, either.

"Hello, my wolfy little friends." I said, staring straight down into the largest wolf's eye. He growled lightly, unable to do anything else. I lifted them, suspending them in mid-air. "You, my pets, will serve me now. I have a little problem that I need taken care of, and I need an army. Are then any other Children of the Moon nearby? If not, do you know of any remaining wolves?"

The three wolves growled at me, not wanting to respond. I merely entered their mind, stealing the information from them; there was another small pack a few hundred miles away, deeper in the frozen tundra.

"My friends, you will travel with us, now. Do not fret, you will be perfectly safe." I told them, reaching through the small barrier separating their souls from the rest of the universe. I twiddled with their life-force, altering the magical pattern of it. When I reopened my eyes, three normal humans stood before me, very shocked, and very naked. I opened a small hole back to Volterra, grabbing some clothes from a nearby store.

Handing the clothing to them, I noticed small details about the three humans in front of me. The Alpha was a man, somewhere in his twenties. The other two were females, around the same age, but smaller. I dropped them to the ground, allowing them free reign of their movements; they were utterly harmless in human form, no stronger than a heavy-duty weightlifter.

"Who are you, and why would we come with you?" The male spoke first, having dressed only in the pants I had provided. "Why, look around you; you don't have a choice. Besides, I am the only one who can restore your transformation powers, now. I have sealed them, until I see fit." I said the last part icily, broking no further argument. It did not work.

"How did you do that? Our shifting abilities are completely uncontrollable, based entirely on the phases of the…Moon." She said, noticing the full moon for the first time. "H-how?" She asked, wonder in her eyes. I became tired of this game. Reaching into their minds, I laid a command so strong that it would last until either they died, or I was truly killed.

_You will all do exactly as I say. No more arguments with me. You will follow me wherever I go, unless I tell you otherwise. I am going to return your shifting abilities to you, but with no limitations. You will not shift unless there is immediate danger, which you will be able to sense. You will help me to destroy the little witch that plagues this universe, and you will sacrifice your lives to me, if I require you to do so._

As I layered each command, I granted them the abilities that I spoke of; I altered the magic of their phasing, making it identical to that of the Quileute's. Now, they could transform on a whim, my whim, and not be limited to the moon. They would also sense when there was true danger nearby, the kind that could harm vampires. "Yes, master." They all spoke, as though hypnotized.

Jane stared at me, wishing that she could have made them comply instead of me physically forcing them to. _Go have fun._ I said, opening a small hole for her to step through, sending her two minutes into the past. _Be back in four minutes. I will close this hole without you, if you do not._ She jumped through immediately, and the sound of howling and pain filled the air.

**Virgo POV**

I was blocking the sound coming from upstairs, the noise irritating everyone in the house. _Is it so impossible for them to be quiet, every once in a while?_ I asked everyone, projecting the question out. I carefully avoided Emmett and Rosalie's minds, keeping away from Wardient as well, as he was watching. It disgusted me that he was watching, even though he had to, in order to make them have a baby.

Edward laughed slightly at my thoughts, finding something about my disgust funny.

I allowed my mind to wander once again, more bored than I had been in years. Orion's words came back into my brain, polluting my thoughts. I knew that a war was looming in the next few years, but what was I supposed to do about it? I did not even know how long it would last, or if it would even be a real war! Would there be more than one battle? How many were going to fight?

_It's time for the others to learn the truth, Virgo, the ones who are oblivious, as of yet._ That voice entered my head again, fleeing immediately. _Who are you?_ I screamed, making my voice echo throughout everywhere. I sent it as far out as there was intelligent life, which was nearly forever. There was no possible way for whatever it was to not hear me. "Virgo, who are you shouting at?" Jacob asked, looking at me funny.

"It was some guy! I have heard this strange voice in my head! Its presence was far more immense than any of the Deities, yet not nearly as overbearing. It is so frustrating, because as soon as he speaks to me, he is gone! I have searched the entire universe for him, but I have come up with nothing! I have even been dream-walking, and I'm still empty-handed!"

I ended my little tirade, tired of not having answers. I noticed in the silence left behind, that it truly was silence; Emmett and Rosalie had stopped. I turned to see them walking, hand in hand, down the stairs, their faces glowing. Wardient appeared next to me, looking immensely please with himself; Jasper's face lit up as well, a small chuckle escaping his lips, confirming my suspicions.

"So? When can we be expecting?" Bella sang, excited for a vampire birth. The universe truly was an amazing place if this sort of thing could happen. Wardient nodded his head, agreeing with my thoughts. _How can you read my mind?_ I asked him, for his mind only.

_I don't. You merely give off very powerful signals when you feel strongly about something. You feel strongly about many things, which is why it seems like I can read your mind, at times. I'm no Edward._ He said this with a smile, making a bad joke.

"You can expect to have a new little member of the family in about nine months." Rosalie said, glowing even brighter than Emmett. "Nine months? Wow, Rose, that's a long time." Alice said, thinking about the future, probably looking into it. "Aw! It's so cute!" She crowed, having seen nine months into the future. "Alice, shut up! We don't want to hear anything about it yet!" Emmett yelled, scaring everyone from the intensity.

I was unable to be entirely happy, however. Orion's words were still plaguing my thoughts, distracting me from the present. I was continuously drawn back to the point where I saw the battle taking place, but all I saw was an empty space; nothing was viewable.

I heard everyone talking again, still overjoyed at the news that a vampire was going to have a baby. I was trying to get myself back into the conversation, when Alice gasped. She fell forward onto the floor, staring into space more intensely than I had ever seen her before. Never had a vision affected her this greatly, so it must have been something huge.

I put myself into her mind, and recoiled immediately. Her vision was one that I had never wanted to see; Orion leading a small pack of true werewolves down onto the Cullen family, taking everyone by surprise. They never stood a chance and, the worst part was, that no one was spared. Not even the baby. I made up my mind immediately, and the entire vision vanished.

Alice sat there, breathing hard even though she had no need of air, recovering from the intense vision. I had unintentionally blocked my mind from Edward, and he was staring at me curiously. Before I could say anything, however, Alice spoke. "Jacob…Go and get…The pack. Bring them all here…As soon as you can. I mean everyone, including the imprints."

"No!" Edward shouted at this, enraged that she would drag the imprints into this. I broke in, stopping his rage from Alice. "Edward! It won't happen like that, and it was not going to occur for another three years in the first place! Do you really want an entire pack of wolves here, without their imprints, for three whole years? I think that if we did that, we would have no need to worry about Orion killing us all, the pack would do it first!"

"What is everyone talking about?" Jake said, interrupting my third tirade for that day.

"Alice just had a vision of Orion killing us all with a pack of Children of the Moon. We need you to call the entire pack, and the imprints, up here so that we can prepare for that even that will happen in three years. So far, Orion has not gathered anything other than the wolves, but I have a feeling that this fight is going to be much more than a single battle."

"I'm going too." Nessie said, grabbing Jake's arm.

"Of course. We'll leave right away. Come on, Ness." Jake said, pulling her out the door. "We'll be back in a few days. Don't worry about anything!" Jake called as he began stripping when he was just beyond sight of the door.

My words from five seconds ago reentered my mind, as though pushed there by some other force; _I have a feeling that this fight is going to be much more than a single battle._ Then, another thought that had happened earlier was pushed back into my mind; _It is time for the others to learn the truth, Virgo, the ones who are oblivious, as of yet._ I shivered as I realized what these thoughts meant, being pushed together like that.

"You guys…We need more than the wolves help for this one. I was right, before; this will be more than just one single fight." Alice gasped again, seeing what I was planning. I was blocking Edward, so he could not even see Alice's vision. "No, Virgo! You can't do that! I will not let you involve them, like this! This fight does not concern them, at all!"

"It does, Alice. Orion will kill us, if he can, and then he will move onto the rest. It may seem cruel to reveal this to them in this manner, but there is nothing else to be done." I took a breath before speaking the line that would change the world forever.

"I am going to go tell the humans, tonight."


	10. Alone, or Not Alone?

Chapter 10

Alone, or Not Alone?

The family did not like my plan one bit, just as I had predicted. I did not like it either, but they deserved to know what was going to happen to them shortly. It almost felt wrong, in the pit of my stomach, but I knew that Orion would not hold back anything. He was going to develop an army, and no one would stand in his way when the time came.

"Virgo, please! Think this through!" Carlisle implored, but I was already on the computer. I had lied when I said that I would reveal it all tonight. That would be impossible, even for me. Well, not really, but I would gain no allies if I were to do it by some massive message being sent out everywhere.

"I have thought it through, Carlisle. We're doing this, but I won't reveal it all tonight. We are going to start with people that are close to us, starting with the imprints. Forget what just happened, that was drastic. Right now, we're going to La Push, all of us." As I said this, I opened a hole that Jake came flying through, crashing into the far wall.

"What the-Virgo!" Nessie cried as she picked herself up from the shattered wall. I tossed them aside and fixed the wall, resealing everything as though nothing had happened. "There's been a change in plans; we're all going to La Push, right now." I said, changing the location of the hole in the air.

The new scene before us was one of first beach, near Jacob's old house. "Come on, let's go." I stepped through the portal, out into the rain that was a near-constant companion to this town. The others followed me uncertainly, still not keen on going through with this. At least I had reduced my measures from revealing us to the entire world.

Seth and Arya stepped out from the front door, having heard us coming. Jacob's dad had died a few years ago, and had given them the house as a wedding present. "Jacob! And the rest of the family! What are you guys doing here?" Seth crowed as Arya shouted, "Mom! Dad!" running to give them both bone-crushing hugs.

"We have bad news." I said, breaking up the little family reunion. I hated being the merchant of death, but it was up to me, here, since I was the one imposing the trouble. "Seth, help gather everyone of the pack around. Have them all meet at the Cullen's old house." I said, turning to walk away again.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He called, stopping me. Bella sighed, as she already knew the answer. _You want to tell him?_ I asked her? In answer she said, "We're going to get my dad. He is part of the news."

xXx

Nearly an hour later, and the Cullen's main floor was packed full of people. There were now eighteen wolves here, a much larger number than I had known. Sam had stopped phasing, along with Jared and Paul, but the pack had continued growing. Collin was the new Alpha, the oldest of the remaining members of Sam's pack.

There were twelve imprints in the room as well. There was Kim, Emily and Rachel, and then Claire and Arya, and of course Renesmée.

Collin and Brady had imprinted two years ago on twins, who were sitting in between the two boys. It worked out, because these two girls were always together, and Collin and Brady were best friends, almost as close as the sisters. Now they could still hang out, and be with their soul mates at the same time.

Out of the remaining eleven members, only four had imprinted. Those girls were hanging on their protectors' arms like a life-line. It was understandable, being in a room full of vampires and other mythical creatures.

I heard the puttering of Charlie's car as he drove down the overgrown lane that was our driveway. I felt Bella beginning to freak out, the other vampires not helping in the slightest. "Charlie…What is he going to think? He is going to be so freaked out!" Bella shrieked quietly. Edward did not try to help her at all with reassurances, because they would all involve lying. "Don't worry, Bella, he won't have a heart attack, or anything dangerous. I promise." I said, knowing that I could very well make that promise.

There was a quiet knock on the door, which was immediately opened by Esme. Charlie gasped when he saw her, stunned into silence by her still-youthful face. He knew some stuff, but he did not know any specifics. "Th-this is a need to know basis, I get that. But now, at sixty years old, .." He said these words very quietly, his heart trying its hardest to break from his chest. I kept it perfectly steady, giving him no health problems. I would not have one of the most important members of our gathering dying on us, rendering one of my favorite aunts useless.

"I know, Dad, and we'll tell you." Bella paused here, taking a deep, unnecessary breath. "We're all vampires, the Cullens, Nessie and Arya are half-vampire, half-human, and all of the La Push boys are werewolves, just like Jacob." She said this all in that one breath, shooting it out so fast that he would have trouble catching it all.

Charlie remained silent for a very long time, contemplating this rush of dire information. "So…Who are all of the girls hanging on their arms?" He asked, ignoring the rest of the load.

"They're the wolves' imprints. We'll fill you in on that later." She told him, glad that his old heart was not giving out yet. I was not as surprised; it was taking a lot of concentration to keep it in perfect shape.

He dropped onto the Cullen's sofa, which had been left there for the next time they decided to come back to Forks, in maybe a hundred years or so; the house was too perfect for anything to infect it, bugs and dust included.

"Okay…So why is everyone here?" He said, still keeping it simple, ignoring all that he had heard regarding his extended family. "Charlie, everyone…" Edward started, making eye-contact with everyone in the room, "Virgo has some very important information for all of you. It will be entirely up to you if you will believe her, and if you will help. Virgo, take it away." He said, moving out of the center of the loose circle that everyone was grouped into.

"Okay. I have a twin brother, which most people here may or may not know about, it does not matter. He is going to try to kill me, and anyone related to me. He believes that I am evil, and that everyone around me has been infected.

"Orion is making an army to destroy, practically all of us. Anyone who stands in his way will be hurt, and anyone in his path to here will get hurt as well. He can just warp here immediately, but he won't do that, because he can build his army if he comes here slowly. He is going to carve a trail through the Earth, pulling in anyone that he can to help him destroy us.

"I feel that it is prudent to involve the humans, as well, in this fight. They can help, regardless of what anyone thinks. I planned on telling everyone immediately close to us, which is all of you, and then branching off slowly to everyone else.

"Charlie, we think that you should get contact with all of your old police friends, and help them adjust to all of this, spreading the news as they go. Have them tell their kids, grandkids, whatever. Bella is going to hunt down her old friends, and introduce them to this as well.

"As awful as it sounds, involving normal people in this universal fight, I can protect them, to a degree. I can bestow powers and blessings upon other living beings, which will make them able to fight against the army that will be coming. With your permission, I would like to do this with all of the imprints. I know that it would make the wolves feel a bit better, if they knew that their imprints could defend themselves, somewhat, against a vampire or real werewolf." I stopped speaking here, taking in the dumbstruck expressions around me.

Charlie's heart was having major issues now, his seventy-year-old body having issues coping. I kept it under strict control, but his mind was not responding too well. I was going to have to resort to more extreme methods in a second. "Bella, I need to make your father immortal, at least for now. Not a vampire!" I said as she began to interject, "Just, immortal; Like Wardient."

I reached out, and pressed my palm against his chest. I felt the small bundle of light that was his soul, and cast a faint golden glow around it. The glow spun into a thin thread, wrapping tightly in and around the small essence. I stepped back, and everyone gasped in shock; Charlie was glowing, nearly transparent.

_WH-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?_ Charlie would have been hyperventilating, from everything that had just happened, if he was still human. His heart was gone, now, part of the light that was the only physical remainder of Charlie.

"Charlie, you need to be calm." I said, sending a mental command for Jasper to intervene, to prevent anyone from doing anything drastic. "Charlie, your heart was failing from this news that we are giving you. I would have been unable to keep you here much longer, without doing something extreme like this." Charlie was still looking worried and mad, so I continued to reassure him. "Do not worry, it is completely temporary, I can reverse it later. Right now, however, you need to be like this so that you don't die."

"Virgo, when will you change him back into a human?" Carlisle asked, entranced by the new Charlie.

"I will change him in a few hours. We need him to be human for his part in this, but he needs to adjust to it, and wrap his mind around everything so that he does not kill himself by freaking out."

I had entirely forgotten the wolves during this exchange, so I jumped slightly when the twins addressed me. "Should we tell our school friends?" It seemed somewhat strange, because they both spoke at the same time, like some of the stranger creatures I had seen in my travels of space.

I quickly searched their minds before I answered them, but became sidetracked by their strange thought patterns; they were almost identical, changing and thinking at the same time. They even addressed each other in their thoughts, thinking about questions, and them answering them immediately.

"Do you two always think the same things?" I asked them, ignoring their question.

"No, we just prefer to; it's faster than talking." They spoke this at the same time too, but then the one next to Brady spoke alone. "We loved pretending to read each others' minds when we were really little, and so we made an effort to always know exactly what the other was or would be thinking at all times."

"Because we are twins, it was easier." The other one continued. "We already had similar brain patterns since we advance at the same rate, so we just furthered that commonality."

"The only time it is any different, is if we decide to read different books, or watch different things."

"That rarely happens, though. We do almost everything together."

"There are, however…"

"Things that we would love doing separately." They spoke this last line in unison, turning to stare at their respective imprints. I withdrew from their mind, not wanting to see anything that they were thinking; probably the same thoughts, but with their own guy instead.

"Do you two want to know the answer to your first question?" I asked them, trying to return to the primary discussion. I looked around at the other people in the huge room, all looking slightly confused at the complexity of the twins' relationship.

"Yes, that would be delightful. We had wanted to know if we should tell our school friends." They said, returning to their identical dialogue. "I think that would be good. You might have trouble convincing them, however, so take this; it will give them all the proof that they need." I said, holding out a small black box.

"What is it?" They asked, cutting off a few other questions that would have been the same.

"It is a sort of hologram projector, but it will show them all in their minds. It will go through this entire discussion, minus the parts that aren't key to the topic. They will believe it, because it is speaking directly into their thoughts. There will not be any room for doubts, once they witness this act of magic.

"Just push the little blue button, and it will affect everyone in the room. Have the principal call an assembly, or something." I said, dismissing the topic after they took the little box.

"Alright, does anyone else have any questions? We are going to leave in a little while, to go and tell all of Bella's old friends, and some other people."

_CAN I TURN BACK INTO A HUMAN, NOW? I THINK THAT I'M OKAY, AND I WON'T HAVE ANY MORE PROBLEMS WITH ADJUSTING._ Charlie asked, reminding me of his presence. His voice was still the overbearing presence that was typical of all Deities, except for Wardient. "I can change you back now. If you have problems with your heart, however, I will change you back immediately." I warned him, sending him feelings that I had taken from Serela when I took away her immortality. He recoiled slightly from the touch of my mind, but embraced what I told him to do to prepare for the strange feeling.

I removed the glowing light from his soul in the manner that was unique to him, different that every other Deity. He nearly fell over when his body rematerialized, but managed to catch himself. "That was…strange." He said, using the same word that I had used in his mind.

"Alright, Charlie will leave now to tell the police of Forks, or his old police friends. Let everyone that you know, know about our encounter. If you need some help with something, scream my name as loud as you can in your head, and I will send something.

"Bella and Edward will take Renesmée and Jacob to tell as many of her friends as she can find.

"All of the vampires, in my family, will go in search of nomads that they know, and other covens that are friends with us. They will not return for several days, possibly weeks, but I want all of you to return to me by tomorrow, after school, with your news.

"I will remain here, calling for some other-worldly help. Remember, just call if you need me."

I waved everyone away then, sending them off to recruit their own humans. Then I remembered something that was had planned on promising to anyone who wanted it. "Wait! There is one more thing. Keep in mind, that you imprints need to confer with your wolves before deciding anything, because your decision will affect them just as much as yourself, if not more so.

"If you want to, and if your wolves are okay with it, I will give you extra powers. To the wolves, this will help them to defend themselves from any form of danger, on the off-chance that you are ever away from them. Imprints, think long and hard about what you want, because most of the powers that I can bestow are very difficult to master.

"I suggest that you choose something mental, rather than physical, as they are somewhat easier to control, and are not as dangerous if you lose control. Now you may go."

As I dismissed them for the second time, they all stared at me. I read through the twins' mind, finding that they did want a power, and they already knew what it was. This particular ability would be very easy for them, their minds already so advanced. They could help each other as well, their minds already so similar.

As the other left, the twins remained behind. Collin and Brady exchanged looks before turning to their imprints. "Are you sure that you want abilities?" Collin asked, the question directed at both of them. "Yes, we do. We already know what we want, and we already know how we will control this ability. It is not much different than what we do with each other, but it will broaden our range from beyond our minds." They both said, once again at the same time; their power would work well.

Brady looked uncertain, but then said, "Okay, do it. We'll stand behind you the whole way. I suggest that you wait until after recruiting friends, however. You might get distracted while talking if you have the whole 'power thing' to adjust to."

"That is a very good idea. Go and recruit your friends, and then I will give you your power." I said, sending them back on their way.

I sat down on the sofa, alone in the room. I thought briefly about who I would seek out first. As I skimmed through the universe, I came across a large area that was entirely devoid of anything. As I searched for the end of this plane of destruction, the cause of it came flooding back to me: I had destroyed everything here. I had no friends in the galaxy, all destroyed by my outburst.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I mourned for all those who had been wiped out of existence, leaving my family as the only chance of gaining allies in this war.

**Okay, I think that the wolf-imprint chain might get a bit confusing. I will post the whole family tree here. unless I mention kids, they are not important to the story. If you want them to have kids, then let them have kids :)**

**Sam x Emily (Sam and Em are about 50ish, since this is roughly thirty years after BD.)**

**Jared x Kim (they're around thirty-five, forty) **

**Paul x Rachel (around early forties)**

**Seth x Arya (age is unimportant to immortals. she's around eleven though, and Seth is still Seth.)**

**Quil x Claire + Arya + Virgo&Orion (immortals...)**

**Jacob x Renesmee + Jessica (Jessica is about twelve, her parents are immortals. If you want her to be one as well, have at it.)**

**Collin x Sarah(twin 1) **

**Brady x Sydney(twin 2) (Both twins are around fifteen, the boys are immortal for a few more years. Possibly more, depending on your imagination!)**

**I think that's it for the big family tree. If there are any questions about anything, feel free to PM me, or post a review. Love reviews!**


	11. To Me, My Puppets

Chapter 11

To Me, My Puppets

**Orion's POV**

The seven of us stepped through the hole, into an identical area of snow and ice. There was a thin covering of trees around this land, though not enough to provide any cover. "Can you sense the other wolf pack in your wolf form?" I asked the leader, whose name was Yakov. He replied icily, only because he had to, "No. We cannot even sense each other as wolves. We barely maintain any humanity as wolves, sticking together through sheer willpower as humans."

I looked towards the two females, Yuliya and Lada, who stared straight ahead into the woods. Lada glanced over towards Yakov frequently, attempting to be inconspicuous about the gesture. I read from her mind that, before they had become werewolves, they were husband and wife. Yuliya had joined them later, merely happening upon them by chance.

"Orion, I smell them. They have been close by recently." Felix broke into my thoughts, his normally loud voice very quiet; He was scared. Werewolf venom had the capacity to kill vampires, if they were bit in the right place. Even if they survived, bites cut off functionality below the point of the bite. If a vampire was bitten on their forearm, they would lose control of that hand.

Werewolves could also cut vampires with their claws, something that the Quileute wolves could not do. The only thing that evened the two wolf species out was that the Quileutes were far more powerful, as wolves. I compared all of this knowledge from the werewolves with that of what I had gleaned from the Cullens' minds, and Jacob.

"Jane, they're coming, handle them." I told her plainly, uninterested in the fate of the wolves; they were mere pawns to help me overthrow the witch. The moon still glowed fully, bright overhead. It cast shadows all over the forest, bathing everything in an eerie light; typical of the monster movies I had seen in Volterra.

The rapid patter of feet alerted me to the wolves' presence, approaching quickly. Jane smiled, causing several yelps and roars of pain to erupt all around us. Four more werewolves flew into our view, nearly crashing into us as they landed at our feet. The massive creatures writhed in agony, caught in Jane's wicked torment.

I quickly entered their minds, ensnaring them with the same bonds that held the other wolf pack. Clothes appeared in my hands as I gave them the same alterations that the others had as well. "Welcome, my new friends." I gave them the same speech that I had already given Yakov's pack, using the same cold voice that I had before.

"Orion, where are we to go now? There are no more known wolves, and we have not heard of any other mythical creatures." Alec said, wondering if he would get to see other parts of the universe. "Yes, my dear friend. We are going to travel to a deep part of space, far, far away from here. You will see a creature that you have never dreamed of." His eyes grew wide as I spoke of a creature that I was not entirely certain existed.

"Werewolves: You are to stay here. You will begin making your way towards America, to the Washington Peninsula. On your way, you will recruit any mythical creatures that you come across." As I spoke, I bestowed another power on Yakov, the power to ensnare minds. He now possessed the ability to gather minions for me, increasing my army while I was away. "Do not worry," I continued, "We will not be gone long. It may take even less than a single minute."

I turned away from the wolves, opening a small portal to the deepest region of space that I knew of. My three original companions followed me fearlessly, stepping through the void. I stared around for a moment, searching for the creature that should have been visible for light years. As I searched, I noticed something else; Nothing. Absolutely nothing was here, an emptiness such as I had never felt before, staring me in the face.

_The Witch._ I cursed silently, remembering the great black hole that had devoured a large section of the Quentiar-1721514209118 sector of space, named by the Glellians. My newest plan was ruined, the creature, that I had only heard of in her mind, gone. It had been known as a Deity, and would have been my most valuable ally. "We will return. The creature is gone." I said, my voice utterly empty. I turned my back from the void, reopening the hole to earth.

**(AN: Okay, just so I don't forget: Yakov- the Russian translation of Jacob, which is why he's the leader. Lada means wife, and Yuliya means fluffy/fuzzy. I thought that it was just kinda interesting to do something with the names that fit.  
Also, Quentiar-1721514209118 is just a random place, that has no human equivalent. The number, if you think about it, matches the numerical equivalent of Quentiar. Q=17, u=21, etc. Again, just random.)**

**Rosalie POV**

I was utterly glowing, completely ecstatic. My stomach was already growing at a rate that surpassed Nessie's, but which Wardient assured me was entirely good; He had sped the growth rate dramatically to pass the time more quickly. There was still an imminent war brewing, so he wanted me to bring the vampiric baby into the world as fast as possible, having it grown and healthy by the time said war did come around.

Although only two weeks had passed, my stomach looked as though it were six months through the pregnancy. _Only one more week to go._ I thought, rubbing my bump fondly. I would have loved doing the full nine month pregnancy, feeling every emotion and nudge, every tiny detail. As much as I regretted being unable to have that experience, the mere fact that I would have _my_ child overshadowed any negative feelings I had felt about it.

Emmett came up from behind me, snaking his arms around my waist. "How are we doing today?" He asked me, barely whispering in my ear. "We're doing fine, Yogi." I answered, using the goofy nickname that I came up with last week. _Stupid pregnancy, messing with my thought patterns._ I thought, smiling affectionately. Although my thoughts were harsh, I had no malice towards the way the pregnancy was treating me; I loved every moment of the confusion and gooey-ness.

Emmett kissed my hair lightly, chuckling at the use of his new name. "I still don't understand how you came up with Yogi as my nickname." He said quietly.

"It's really all the kid's fault. I was feeling very goopy and mushy, and you remind me so much of a big, fluffy teddy bear. Teddy wouldn't exactly work, so I got the next best; Yogi from Yellowstone." I was still feeling somewhat fluffy, so I continued with the cutesy talk. "You know, I find it entirely too sexy when you talk like that. You should stop, before this bear goes wild." He said, growling lowly. I giggle like a little girl, finding it hilarious.

"Alright, Yogi. Let's go see what has been happening with Virgo and the wacko twins." The twins had gathered their entire school down in the living room, kids flooding out the front door, sitting on each other, and just trying to find space. This meeting would have occurred sooner, but there had always been some delay or other, resulting in many of the kids being absent. They were all insanely nervous, being surrounded by vampires and the giant dogs. Of course, the dogs were humans, but they were still huge!

As we stood at the top of the stairs, the only available space with all the teenagers taking up the living room. "Excellent job, girls." Virgo said, referring to the twins. I still did not know their names. "Their names are Adeli and Delia." She said, looking up towards me. It still unnerved me that someone other than Edward could read my mind. "Thanks, Virgo." I said uneasily, the nerves amplified by the pregnancy screwing with me.

"Alright, girls. It's time to gain your powers. As for the rest of you, kids, I am proposing that you have a power of some sort, preferably something mental. Do not ask for anything exceedingly difficult. Look to the powers in the show Heroes, for some ideas. I must warn you, you do not have much time to learn them, and they will all be dangerous. I very highly suggest that you get parental permission first, and you should all tell them about this anyways. I expect to see most of you back here by tomorrow, with parents and ability decisions in tow." The tone of her voice sent chills down my spine; the authority that she spoke with was disturbing. It was strange watching the little girl that had just returned a few weeks ago ordering children around like soldiers.

"As for you two," she said, turning to the twins, "I believe it is time for you to receive your power."

**Virgo POV**

"As for you two, I believe it is time for you to receive your power." I told them, beckoning them forward. As they stepped within reach, I placed one hand on each of their heads. Extending my conscious mind into them, I found their souls; everything regarding a change had to do with a soul. _I wonder if I could create a soul, giving an inanimate object life…That's a thought for later._ I realized, focusing back on Adeli and Delia.

I grasped their united subconscious completely, holding their weak, human souls in my hand…Metaphorically. I set a thin purple lining around it, similar to the black one around vampires' souls. This lining would make them more resilient, better able to receive their power. It would act as a cell wall, as in plants, holding in all of the vital parts. It would provide the necessary structure and support that their minds would need to fully harness their ability. In reality, this was all that needed to be done, and then they would eventually discover one power on their own. However, I would teach them that one power before they ever learned another.

I then receded, touching only their mind. I let the images and thoughts flood into them, teaching them all about the ability that they desired. The twins gasped as the knowledge flooded their mind, allowing them to extend their thoughts beyond themselves.

"Is…Is it done?" They asked their faces identical masks of shock and wonder. "Can we…do it now?"

"Try it out. Only do it within this house though, and nothing too large." I told them firmly, taking on the role of concerned mentor. Their minds were exactly the same now, they would be able to see and feel exactly what the other was experiencing, if they so desired. Their abilities extended beyond that, however, almost reaching the point of physical manipulation.

The two girls looked at one of the boys in the room, and I decided to monitor their thoughts. _Let's get him…No, not that. How about…No. Let's dance!_ They thought, their minds on the same wavelength. The two started moving to an inaudible beat, but I felt that they had reached out and touched the boy's mind. I looked at him, and saw that he too, was dancing, exactly the same as they were.

I touched his mind, and was almost shocked to find the same thoughts running through his head; the twins had gained control of the boy! It was a very subtle type of control, however. He would not think that he was being manipulated, but would think that what he was doing was his own free will. He had just decided to dance randomly, to an imaginary song.

The two girls looked around the room, and I felt them extend their thoughts out and touch other members of their school. As they did so, the kids that they influenced began dancing. None of the kids even thought that it was weird, because Adeli and Delia did not find it weird that they were all dancing.

I was astounded at how quickly they grasped the concept of their new powers, as I had been fully expecting it to take at least a few days to even project onto other people.

_Virgo._ They thought at me, drawing my attention back to the room. The people had stopped dancing, and they were all looking around in wonder; The Twins had withdrawn into their own mind. "Virgo…We were stopped." They said, somewhat scared. I could see the fear on their faces, as well as feel it in their mind. "We could not affect anyone else after we reached out to the people outside the door." The girls attained looks of concentration as they thought back, trying to see what had gone wrong.

"Girls, it is normal. You are still human, albeit much more powerful humans. You will still have limits as to what you can do. As of right now, you cannot affect more than thirty people in the immediate vicinity." I said, after quickly counting how many people had been dancing. "With time, those parameters may expand, allowing you a wider range, but who knows? You might also be able to make people do things that they would never normally do, like real hypnotism. There are very few people in this world that will be able to fight off your ability." I told them, warning them with my mind about what they should not do.

"Like who, Virgo?" They asked, their mind flashing to all of the members of my family.

"Well, I know that it will not affect Bella, but it may very well be that all vampires will be immune, because they can think more than one thought at a time. I wonder…" I trailed off, looking at Edward. "Sure." He replied to my thoughts, stepping forward. "Try it out, girls." He said lazily, as though he did not care if it worked or not.

I felt them focus their mind on Edward. They touched his mind, and began trying to think of things that they could do. I noticed Edward's thoughts followed theirs exactly, a second thought train of theirs matching his. Their faces were marred with intense focus as they began trying to move. They both thought about raising their right hand, but could not actually move it.

Edward smirked with triumph as he stood up straight, pulling them with him. Fear coursed through all three of them as Edward began moving forward, taking control of the link. His thoughts began to dominate the twins as the puppet attached the strings to his master. When they were nearly face-to-face, the twins jerked the link away from Edward, separating his thoughts from theirs.

The two girls stumbled backwards, nearly falling over, gasping for breath. "Well, that did not quite work out as planned. Oh well, that is what experimentation is for." I said, curiosity marring any concern I may have had. The two wolves jumped through the crowd, landing directly next to their imprints. They gather them up into their arms, and the two girls separated their minds as far as they could. They still thought the same things, but they were not linked; it was just natural.

"It might not have been a fair test, you guys." Edward said, breaking the tension with his dazzling smile. "I am far more used to peoples' thoughts than any other vampire, and I have also had much more reason to resist doing what I think I should. I have more experience controlling my actions as a result, which is why it probably didn't work right." He said, explaining what I had been thinking about. "You should try Emmett." He said, smirking at his brother.

"Oh yeah!" He said, moving gently away from Rosalie, and then bursting forward to stand in front of the girls. "I'm always up for a challenge, even if it is just overpowering two little girls' minds!" I felt the girls anger flare up briefly, before they linked minds, channeling their thoughts into Emmett.

He seized up, feeling them trying to gain control. I heard their thoughts fuse into one, but both parties remained motionless. On the girls' foreheads, a vein popped out, their concentration was so intense. Emmett merely shut down physically, expending all of this willpower on keeping the girls from controlling his body.

It truly was a tug of war between a puppet and its master. The puppet was far too strong to be controlled, but the master was too skilled be taken over by its subject. The strings were tight, the limbs pulling against the master's fingers, but not gaining any ground.

I had a feeling that Emmett would win, merely because he was unable to become tired. The girls' defenses were falling rapidly, sweat having broken out all over their faces. Emmett was slowly gaining power over them, his loud, obnoxious thoughts taking over their calm, quiet ones. Emmett began to think of Rosalie, which only strengthened his power.

An idea popped into Emmett's head, which surprised everyone that could see it. I nearly laughed as he implemented it before the girls could respond. They immediately tried shutting out the link, but they were now unable to think of doing so. Emmett had used the little leverage that he had to force them to keep the link open. Three mouths opened and, while the girls now looked scared, Emmett looked cocky. "You're mine now, kiddies." The three of them said at once. Clearly, Emmett had gained control. He was beating away their resolve, which was very little at this point.

The link faltered, and I felt the girls' true conscious fade away. Emmett was now controlling all three bodies, with no competition whatsoever, as the girls were unconscious. Emmett did not realize this, as all three of them jumped into the air, looks of absolute triumph on all of their faces. "I did it!" The three shouted, running forward to slap high-fives.

"Emmett. Stop. The girls aren't there anymore, they're unconscious. Yes, you won, but now there is nothing to fight against." I said, severing the link myself. Collin and Brady rushed forward to grab the fallen twins, lowering them gently into their laps. "They'll be fine, guys. Trust me. They are just exhausted from fighting off a vampire attack." I said, smiling slightly. No other human, or any number of humans, would have been able to hold out so long against a vampire's clearly superior mind.

I turned to the congregation of students that were now staring with concern at the twins. "Don't worry, kids. They will be absolutely fine. Now, all of you need to go home, and talk to your parents. Carlisle and Esme will be back within a few days, and I want as many of you as possible to have powers. They will be bringing around forty vampires, and all of them eat humans. This will be problematic, but less so if you can defend yourselves." I closed my statement, sending them all out of the house to run to talk to their parents.

Tanya's coven had already arrived, but had gone out hunting when they smelled the first of the humans approaching the Cullens' house. So far, they were all that had arrived of our fellow vampires, all that were currently helping us against Orion's army.

A gasp drew my attention away from my thoughts, my eyes traveling to Rose and her hand cradling her stomach. Her words shocked everyone that was standing in the room, "Guys…It spoke."

**Okay, sorry it took so long to post a new one, to all of the few people that have followed it this far. Be sure to tell me what you think, and if anything is confusing. I tried to explain everything the best that I could, but there are just some things that escape me until someone brings them up. More from Adeli and Delia (notice anything about their names?) in the next chapter, along with Rose's kid!**


	12. Genesis

Chapter 12

Genesis

**Edward POV**

All of the kids were leaving; Virgo's parting words ringing in their minds. Each and every one of them was scared silly, torn between thinking of never returning, due to the vampires, and trying to decide on a power. Many of them had settled on fire, knowing that it would be the most effective against vampires. Virgo would not let more than maybe two of them have that ability, no matter how many others wanted it; it was just too dangerous of a power.

I felt a new mind enter the crowd of over a hundred that surrounded the house. I began looking for it, finding that it was inside, with us. _How did it manage to get in here with no one noticing? _I wondered, still looking around for the new body. _Mommy, I'm hungry._ The voice said. It was the voice of a small child, less than two years old. I glared at Rosalie's stomach, not noticing the shock on her face.

"Guys…" she said, grabbing everyone's attention with her trembling voice, "It spoke." My eyes jerked to her face at her words, my mind delving into hers. _It…It spoke to me…It said that it was… hungry. How on earth did it do that?_ She wondered, staring silently down at her stomach.

_I'm hungry._ The voice said, drawing our attention back to it. "I'm going hunting." Rose said suddenly, turning to dash out the back door. Emmett raced after her, fulfilling his duties as her best friend and husband, to keep her safe against all odds.

"Edward…What was that about?" Esme asked, her naturally motherly voice full of concern.

"It's okay, Esme…I think. The child has already developed the ability to speak telepathically with Rosalie, and I can hear it due to my ability.

"Carlisle, how far do you think its abilities will go, seeing that it is already able to speak to its mother with its mind? I understand how Wardient sped up the pregnancy, which would result in its increased faculties, but after the birth, do you think it will develop beyond merely speaking?" I asked my father, who had a very curious look on his face, his thoughts skipping all over the clues about the baby.

"I…don't know, Edward. I honestly have no clue, no experience with this whatsoever. There are no legends of vampire-childbirth; there has never been a recorded example. I'm sorry, everybody, but I am completely worthless in this subject. With no information at all, I cannot even make an educated guess as to what might happen.

"Perhaps…Wardient has some insight into this child?" Carlisle looked at Virgo as he said this, obviously requesting for her to call Wardient. "Yeah, he might…" she replied, but her thoughts were uncertain. _Wardient._ She called out softly, projecting her thoughts all over the planet, only for Wardient's mind.

The glow of the Deity entered the room immediately, quickly solidifying into Wardient's figure. _Yes, my child?_ He asked, indicating that she should tell him everything. She did so, showing pictures of the last two minutes, starting from my thoughts of the entry of the child's mind.

_Hmm…That is very interesting. Unfortunately, I cannot give much insight into this child's birth and growth patterns, and the only creature in existence that could have helped, is no longer in existence._ Virgo seemed puzzled by this, clearly unable to read exactly what Wardient meant; neither could I, for that matter. "Wardient," Carlisle asked, "Who was this being?"

_He was a Deity, but he was killed nearly…five and a half thousand earth years ago, by another Deity._ His words rang silently through the house, received only by the stunned silence of my family.

_Deities can be killed? _

_I wonder if this Deity would have known Adam…_

_How would he know anything about it?_

_Do Deities like clothes? I wonder if…_

I blocked off my family members' thoughts, finding only distractions in them. "Wardient…Can you tell us the whole story? We are all somewhat confused about this…" I said, speaking for the whole family, along with myself; I was morbidly curious.

_Of course, of course. Let me think back that far, remembering the stories I've been told, and the few experiences I had at that time… Ah, yes._

_The Deity was named Albernu-Vampirov, and he loved…messing with other species. He was nearly four-thousand millennia older than myself, and he gloated about his age to everyone._

_I remember a time, when there was great chaos among Deities, due to him. His plans were scattered all across the universe, to be known by all Deities. He would travel to a random planet, which harbored life. He would immerse himself among a species, and tinker with its genes, mutating it to resemble something else. On one of his escapades, he went to earth._

_Now, you must understand something. Albernu-Vampirov, was one of the most powerful Deities that our kind has ever known; No one was able to stand against him, single-handedly. He was a master of discovering how to kill our kind, how to manipulate our souls and make us human. He had acquired Virgo's level of skill in this, which was incredibly shocking, especially because any Deity who is being killed, can see how to kill the offender. The death of one usually results in the death of the other._

_Albernu-Vampirov killed anyone who tried to stand in his way and so, as a result, we stopped trying. On his trip to Earth, none of us tried to stop him, assuming that he would just make another slight alteration in a minor species, that would make it rise up to be greater than others. We had no clue that he would wreak such evil upon this planet._

_Albernu-Vampirov arrived on Earth, when the first humans appeared, around six-thousand years ago. They were called Adam and Eve, and were just starting a family. Albernu-Vampirov could sense something watching over them, keeping them safe from any mortal harm. He observed them and, each month they would give a sacrifice to something. Albernu-Vampirov could sense this something, but never saw it. It never contacted him, but he could feel the pleasure and forgiveness that it felt when they gave the sacrifices._

_Eventually, the two humans had children, who grew older and learned their parents' ways of farming, growing animals, and sacrificing for forgiveness of things done wrong. These children, since they were unable to provide their own sheep, would gather a portion of the work that they had done, such as a basket of the best fruit picked, or the best grain gathered._

_One of the children gave a sacrifice, but it was not full, not to the best of his abilities. The presence emanated disappointed in the boy, for not attempting his best. The other child gave his best sheep, and the presence was greatly pleased by the effort, giving off the same waves of forgiveness for the boy's misdeeds, and happiness at his dedication._

_Albernu-Vampirov was surprised at the variation in the being's emotions, disappointment instead of the usual pleasure and forgiveness. He decided to watch the boy who supplied the disappointment, and he came to learn that the boy's name, was Cain._

_The two boys were in the field one day, and Cain began speaking to his brother, Abel. Jealously flowed off of Cain like water from a sieve. Another presence appeared, not as strong as the ever-present one, but still more powerful than any Deity. It enveloped Cain, and Albernu-Vampirov could feel Cain's malice growing, turning into straight-forward violence._

_The boy, Cain, moved forward and slew his brother. At first, Albernu-Vampirov was shocked, not expecting such a violent reaction in such a short time. After a few seconds the shock wore off, replaced by a desire to possess the boy, and make him his own._

_The boy was exiled and cursed, and Albernu-Vampirov felt a sudden desire to kill Cain. He resisted against his impulses, and merely followed the boy. In his wanderings, Cain avoided all humans and survived by luck. As much as Albernu-Vampirov wanted to use the boy, he felt no desire to help the boy, just barely managing to not kill Cain, himself._

_As time wore on, nearly five hundred years at that time, the boy grew older, and Albernu-Vampirov decided what he wanted to do to Cain, what he would alter in the boys genetic structure. He appeared in front of the man, scaring him half-to-death. He released the devilish ball from his hand, the black orb striking Cain's chest. He knew that, for this type of alteration, slow action would not fulfill his purposes._

_Cain doubled over in pain, a burning sensation ripping through his chest, spreading to the rest of his body. His hair fell out, his skin attained a grey pallor. His ears grew into large, and pointed, like bats' ears. He grew claws on hands and feet, and wings exploded from his back. His eyes sunk into his head, deep caverns in his skull. They became the color of blood, reflecting his new appetite. His teeth became razor sharp, tapering to points._

_The creature that Cain had become, the creature that Albernu-Vampirov had created, was the first vampire. Cain lunged for Albernu-Vampirov immediately, not understanding what had happened. He flashed forward as fast as light, nearly catching the Deity. He would have, if he had been able to touch him at all._

_Before Albernu-Vampirov could take any further action, four other Deities appeared next to him. Cain fled as the four cornered Albernu-Vampirov. All five of them died that day, but none of the living Deities ever discovered how he was killed, and no one ever did find Cain._

A dead silence rang throughout the room, Wardient's last words leaving a horrible taint to the atmosphere. There were no thoughts to be read, my family members merely taking in all that had been revealed. The silence continued for nearly five entire minutes before Virgo spoke with a very interesting question.

"Wardient, I have a question." Virgo asked, breaking the silence. "That presence...have you ever felt it?" Wardient thought for another thirty seconds, contemplating if he ever had. _Yes...I have. Only on this planet, however. Why do you ask?_

"Well, I have heard...A voice, and I could not identify it as any creature that I have encountered. It could only be described as a presence, like you described in the story."

_I'm sorry, dear Virgo, but I cannot answer what the presence is. If you hear from it again, tell me. Perhaps I will be able to glean some more information._ Wardient then turned his attention to my lovely wife, who came in with her own question.

"So…How could Albernu have helped at all with this child?" She asked, her eyes trained on Wardient's glowing form. _Dearest Bella, he would have been able to answer any question relating to vampires. With the spell he used to create the first vampire, Cain, he laid every single weakness, every hunger, every strength. He thought of everything that related to how a vampire would live, reproduce, literally everything. He would have been able to tell us anything we wanted to know about this baby, even though vampires cannot reproduce._

The thoughts of my family began to wake up at this point, recounting what had been said, and speculating about what could be done. I looked up at Carlisle, his thoughts intriguing me. "Wardient, this child…it will be a pure vampire, correct? It will have absolutely no human in it, as it was conceived by two vampires. Am I right?" His question led his thoughts of to answers, and what those answers could mean.

_Yes, that is correct. Why do you ask such a question, Carlisle?_ I wondered if Wardient was unable to read thoughts, so I delved into his. _Why would he ask such a question? It is obvious that the child would be a vampire._ _What I would give to be like Virgo, able to delve into peoples' souls, derive thoughts and feelings…no, stop. That would give you more power than all others and…_ I exited his thoughts then, finding my answer quite easily.

"My thoughts on this, Wardient, are that, if Cain was the first vampire, and he was a true vampire, having his genes changed _entirely _from human…Wouldn't that same structure apply to this child?"

Carlisle's question created another empty silence. The implications of what that answer would be were enormous; we would have a _true_ vampire in our presence, the kind that no one knew of. I knew no stories aside from those of Hollywood. _Who knows? Maybe that is where __those__legends came from…_ I thought morosely. Virgo nodded in my direction, agreeing with me.

"So, I am assuming that none of you have ever seen a 'true' vampire, and so you do not know the extent of its abilities?" Esme asked, her motherly concern at a higher level than ever.

_Well, we know that they can create your breed of vampires, but are unable to create their own. If they had that capacity, there would be more…No. That is not true. They may have very well had the ability to reproduce. Cain was the only living vampire, so he would never have had a mate. I guess that the only thing that we know for sure, is that they create your type._

Everyone in the room fell into a contemplative silence, all of the couples grouping up and gathering together. Alice sat on jasper, conversing silently, while Bella came over and did the same to me. We merely stared into each others' eyes, sharing our thoughts without words; there were no words to express the depth of what this could mean for our family, for the entire world.

We were still immersed in silence when the back door opened, Emmett and Rosalie stepping into the living room. "Hey, guys! What'd we miss?"

**You can find the story of Cain and Abel in The Bible, the book of Genesis, chapter 4. I followed as closely to the Cain/Abel story as I possibly could, at least as it is in my religion. If there are any questions regarding anything addressed in this chapter, feel free to ask. I have no qualms about talking religion, or answering questions. Constructive critisism is welcome, but not flames. I only put this last part because some people aren't mature enough to read about biblical things without getting temperamental.**


	13. Celestial Opposites

Chapter 13

Celestial Opposites

**Jasper POV**

Neither Emmett nor Rosalie took the theories about their child well. Emmett very nearly became violent, while Rosalie merely shook her head, terrified at the prospect of another unknown aspect of our family. Wardient had offered to remove the baby, but the horror streaming off of her at that suggestion was so great, I began to shake. I had never had the problem of trembling since becoming a vampire, but there is a first time for everything.

"We are _not_ going to forsake this baby." Rosalie said so fiercely that no one even began to contradict her. If Bella had had that level of ferocity when she was pregnant with Renesmée, there would never have been more than that first fight about the girl.

"Wardient, I am about seven months along now figuratively, correct?" Rosalie's pre-natal mood swings were really throwing me off. At Wardient's nod, she continued, "Okay then, why am I still so fit? I can still run just as fast, and I should be feeling weaker, along with morning sickness, and all of that. Does that have anything to do with me being a vampire?"

_Most likely, yes. As no vampire has ever been pregnant before, I cannot say anything without doubts. I do believe that you are still strong enough to not feel weaker, and your cellular structure prevents you from feeling sick, or any of those nasty side effects._

I brushed this conversation off, as it developed into some deeper pregnancy issues, turning to face my Alice. "Jasper, two of the kids from earlier are coming." I could feel her concern for me washing outwards, reaching me in such a way that I probably would have felt it without my special gift. "They will be here in about five minutes, but it is just the two and their mom. Do you want to go out, or will you be okay?"

I loved my wife, always watching out for me, always trying her hardest to make sure I did not slip up. "I would like to go hunting. I haven't been out for a few days now, and I think it will be prudent for me to be completely full, what with all of the humans that will be hanging around." I smiled at her, sending waves of mind-blowing love at her, giving her all of the affection that could never possibly be voiced aloud.

As the others conversed, Alice and I slipped out the backdoor, running towards the river with our hands intertwined.

**Virgo POV**

Alice and Jasper left the house, running out towards the river in anticipation of the three humans approaching the house. I delved into their minds, searching out their purpose, only to be somewhat shocked; the two boys wanted powers, and they were dragging their mom over here to have the Cullens convince her to let them have the abilities they wanted.

These particular abilities would actually be extremely helpful against any living creature that they would fight, vampires included; that is, if they could manage to control them enough to fight properly. The kids knocked on the door a few minutes later, Edward flashing to open it immediately. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked politely, his thoughts somewhat angry at them interrupting the deeply-speculative conversation regarding Rosalie's pregnancy.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, you can. My children here are begging me to talk to you, believing that you will over-rule me in granting them 'abilities'." Her voice was deeply skeptical of the fact that anyone could give her 'children' abilities. "Mom, come on! We're seventeen, not little babies!" The taller one complained in a voice that contradicted his argument. The boy had the greenest eyes I had ever seen, his entire physique going against all Native American traits. "I still think that this whole thing is some massive joke. I mean, there is no way that anyone can 'grant abilities'. What is this, X-Men?"

"As a matter of fact, Mrs. Bradford, my niece here, can grant abilities." Edward spoke as he flashed back to me quicker than the woman could follow. She jumped backwards in shock, much to the amusement of my family and her kids. "W-what are you?" She asked, her voice shaking terribly.

"Mom, we told you! They're vampires, but they don't suck human blood. Why do you never believe us?" The shorter one said. He had light blond hair and deep blue eyes, but otherwise looked exactly like his brother, also going against the rules of genetics. I wondered how the Quileute mother managed to have two boys with such extraordinary physical traits. Blond hair was extremely recessive, easily conquered by the black of the Quileutes. Blue and green eyes were also easily dominated by the brown or black of the tribes.

The woman visibly paled as the truth of her sons' words sank in, revealing to her the horrible truth behind the Cullen's magnificent beauty. Impressively, she swallowed that fear, standing up straight to confront Edward, who had returned to the doorway. "Whatever you are, Mr. Cullen, why would I let you tamper with my children's genes to enable them to help you _fight_ in a war? The fact that they will be fighting _vampires_ and _werewolves_ does not help your case!" I had to admit, this woman was courageous; standing up to a vampire with all of her instincts screaming for her to run the other way. Or maybe she was just stupid.

I chose that moment to speak up, giving voice to her concerns for her children's safety. "Mrs. Bradford, the army will come, regardless of whether we give them powers, or not. We will most likely not have Christopher or Michael fight directly with us, as they are indeed still children. However, with these abilities that they desire, they will be able to fight against any threats that may intrude upon your home before the war starts.

"With these abilities they will not only be more powerful than any normal human, they will also be able to fight off most supernatural creatures. Especially Christopher, as I have not encountered any creature with the power he desires, even in the deepest regions of space." I spoke that last line staring into the blonde's eyes to let him know that, if he could control his power, it would be incredibly potent.

"Please mom, can we get the powers? We already know how they would work from reading all of the X-Men books and comics and watching all of the movies and TV shows."

"Please?" They both whined, dragging out the long 'e' of the word.

"You do not know the full extent of the powers, though. The X-Men books are limited to human imagination, but I am not human. I realize the full potential of what you wish to have and, let me tell you; If you attempt something that you are not ready for, or do not understand completely, it could very well destroy you, or anyone around you. I believe that you will both do remarkably well with these powers, but I cannot predict the concrete future."

The two boys fell silent as they contemplated my words, taking them as seriously as I had meant them. Both boys quickly returned to imagining every possible facet of their abilities, thinking all the way down to the molecular levels of their workings. I was quite impressed by the scientific knowledge that the boys possessed, even if that knowledge came from comics and novels.

"If you think they're capable, I won't stand in their way. They are almost eighteen, they can make their own decisions." Their mother spoke in a dejected way, her voice that of someone who had lost something precious. Both sons hugged her while murmuring 'thank you' into her ears. The boys then stepped into the house, almost walking right into Edward; his reflexes saved both of them a bloody nose.

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked them, giving them one last chance to change their minds.

"Yes, we want this. We want to help in any way we can, and we know the dangers." Michael, the brown haired boy, answered for both of them. I responded by ordering them closer, allowing me to reach their heads.

I began setting the framework for their powers, working differently than I had with Adeli and Delia; their power needed only a slight change in their souls, and the broadening of their mental framework. For Chris and mike, I needed to alter their entire physical structure to a degree.

With Chris, I made him much colder, immune to even the deep cold of space. He would be completely unaffected by even absolute-zero, his molecules moveable by his will power, regardless of his physical state. He would be utterly unaffected by heat, too cold to be touched. To anyone that would touch him physically, however, they would feel a normal human's body temperature, the deadening ice of his core deep beyond the realm of human perceptions. Beyond this, he would be able to completely control the temperature around him, eventually attaining such control that it would boggle a normal mind. Cryokenesis; that is the power that he desired. His motivating force was Bobby 'Iceman' Drake, from the X-Men. He would have nearly the same power, but on a much larger scale, for his powers would not be restricted by the imagination of humanity that bound the Iceman.

Michael was the polar opposite of Chris, in anything relating to their powers. Mike was heated beyond belief, to be untouched by even the hottest flame. The blaze of a supernova would feel like a cool breeze to the green-eyed teen, his molecules just as unaffected by cold. His basic particles would be vibrating far too quickly to be slowed in the slightest. Much like his brother, he would have the outward temperature of 98.6o Fahrenheit. With his true temperature at such heights, he would be able to consciously start any fire, and maintain it with only his will for fuel. Creating fire would be the least of his strengths, the true power lying in the manipulative quality he would have. His power is known as Pyrokenesis, much like the race of green telepaths I met on my journeys. His motivation was also from the X-Men, from the mutant Pyro. Also like his brother, he would not be restricted by the human imagination. His powers would transcend the comic-book character's by miles.

I filled them in on the limits of their powers, the restraints put on them by their physicality. With their powers so new, they would be limited to short icy bursts, and small gouts of flame. Within the year that we seemed to have before the war, they could gain the level of control that their respective X-Men had in the comics.

The two boys seemed stunned that they actually possessed the powers that they had dreamed of for years. They marveled at the power they could feel running through their veins, the knowledge that they could control the elements.

Chris was the first to demonstrate his new ability, a flurry of snow forming over his hand as he froze and unfroze molecules, causing them to crash and twist. A small tornado of tiny snow crystals was spiraling above his hand, showing immense control mere minutes after gaining his power; he really did know what he was doing.

Not to be outdone, Mike drew on his power. A fireball formed above his hand, splitting into a series of snowflake-shapes, a display of control rivaling the molecular manipulation that his brother was demonstrating.

Despite their heat-proof body temperatures, sweat soon broke out on their foreheads. Mike quickly drew the fire-flakes back into a ball, which quickly fluttered out of existence. Chris ceased the freezing of the molecules, allowing them all to reheat to the normal room temperature, the flurry of snow returning to its normal, gaseous state. With the concentration of controlling their powers removed, they two brothers collapsed against each other, relaxing from the strain they had put on their minds.

"Thank you, Virgo. We promise that we'll be careful, but we'll still work hard."

"Yes, we will!" Mike agreed emphatically, nodding his head in his excitement. His hair flashed with fire briefly, before he realized his mistake and quenched it. "Mike, you need to be very careful with your power, especially around my family. Vampires are extremely flammable, and will burn beyond recognition quite quickly. That is why your power is so useful against some of our newest opponents.

"Chris, your power will not be particularly destructive to them, but it will be able to immobilize them, at the very least. If their molecules are at absolute-zero, even their powerful physique and lubricating venom cannot help them to move. Your power may not destroy them, but it will render them completely harmless, and possibly brittle as rice paper. It is up to you to learn how to achieve that power, however."

"Alright, I think that's quite enough excitement for one day." Their mother spoke up for the first time since her little spat with Edward; really only two minutes ago. "Aw, but mom!" Mike cried out. He was obviously the more immature of the two, siblings, clearly enjoying the simpler parts of life. Straight explosives were far simpler than subtly freezing an opponent.

"No buts, we're leaving. They want you back tomorrow anyway, so we'll see them then. Now, let's go."

"Fine. We'll see you guys tomorrow." He muttered, Chris merely following silently. His thoughts were still geared around his power, attempting to discern new secrets from his impressive knowledge of Cryokenesis. He was dissecting every ounce of information he had memorized from X-Men, Heroes, and any other source that introduced the power at all. That boy was truly suited to his power; he truly loved ice.

**Sorry about taking so long. I have exams coming up, so my posts will be pretty far between. once again, please review and feel free to ask any questions.**


	14. Responsibilities

Chapter 14

Responsibilities

**Virgo POV**

Fire. Ice. Telepathy. Telekinesis, phasing. Wind, water. Future sight, super speed, super strength. Emotions, illusions, teleporting, sonic blasts, leeching energy, stealing senses.

Powers and abilities flooded my every thought, plaguing my ability to think consciously. Whatever power someone asked for, I gave them. After the fifth child, my mind turned to auto-pilot. A week passed, and I had granted over two hundred abilities, to children younger than sixteen. Few of them had the mental faculties to grasp the full potential of what they had asked for; merely grasping at anything that would possibly give them an edge over an opponent.

This lack of imagination could have been a very good thing; there would be no experimentation. Whatever the child knew about his current abilities would be all that he would ever know. It was those that had imaginations that were dangerous. Chris, Mike, Adeli and Delia were the most creative of the two hundred-plus, but they seemed to be the most responsible. They would not cause any problems.

I realized my mistakes too late, too late for my conscious mind to take over again, removing the ability before it became ingrained too deeply in the child's mind. Once it was there, they would always be able to use it, even if I removed the physical changes that made it safe; it would just be much more dangerous to them.

This boy was asking for things he could not comprehend, but I gave it to him anyways. By the time I realized what I had done, it was far too late.

**Adeli POV**

We were gaining far greater control over our abilities. We had learned how to over-take a vampire, using another vampire's mind as a filter; of course, the first vampire had to be a willing one, such as Edward.

We also discovered that vampires were the only living beings that were out of our grasp. The Quileutes and other humans were putty in our hands, regardless of their own wishes. Of course, they all thought that what they were doing was their own conscious choice, but that was merely the smallest, lightest touch of our powers. If we wanted to, we could make people do things that would normally horrify them, and they would do it; even fully aware that they did not want to. We were like…Puppet Masters. That, however, only extended to one person at a time, possibly two. Only with simple actions were we able to ensnare an entire roomful of people.

The greatest part, of our new-found powers, was that we could know _our_ werewolves' minds as well as we knew our own. They had requested to be brought into our permanent link, desiring to be as fully connected with us as we were with each other. Of course, we gladly obliged. We all had our own thoughts, but there were no secrets from each other, as it should always be with soul-mates.

We were telepaths, in all but name; there was no real name for what we were. Telepaths could not permanently form links that permitted thoughts and feelings to flow freely, with no focusing on the link, between four people. Of course, telepaths could also broadcast their thoughts over great distances…_oh well, those are the tradeoffs._ I thought nonchalantly.

"What power are you going to receive?" We heard Virgo ask someone in the other room. We recognized the voice instantly, horror washing through us. Before we could act on any of our impulses he said, "I would like to be able to copy other people's powers." _No!_ We screamed silently, cursing Virgo for not stopping the instant our voice left our heads. We jumped at the boy's mind attempting to force him backwards, away from Virgo, but by the time we took control, it was far too late; she had already given it to him.

We felt the odd sensation of being copied, probably how every cell in our body feels as it undergoes mitosis. The four of us felt like we were being enlarged and then split, sent off into another dimension. We had just been copied.

This boy was unstable, far too immature to have any ability at all. He resorted to violence whenever something did not go his way and he had been knocked unconscious more than five times, in the past three years, due to his erratic actions.

Unfortunately, as Virgo had told us all, his powers were now a part of him, and he would never be rid of them. There had been no change to his body; that we had seen in Virgo's mind as she granted him this bestial ability. His power was to subconsciously understand the minds and abilities of others, and then make alterations in his own body to accommodate them, granting him the powers he had just learned to understand. He could gain infinite knowledge as he absorbed all that was in a person's mind, if it related to their powers; in our case, every thought that we had had since obtaining our abilities.

Virgo snapped up to attention, being controlled by Delia. My thoughts forced themselves into her brain, while Collin and Brady held Aaron, the boy, still with their thoughts. _Virgo, remove his power now!_ I ordered, Delia making her re-approach Aaron. I knew that it was impossible for her to remove his powers, but I still had to try.

_It is…not possible… I could erase his mind of them, but that…Would not last for more than a few moments…As his mind would quickly…Reabsorb your powers, or others._ Her thoughts came slowly, straining against the hold that we held over her. _Granting those abilities must have taken their toll on her, if we can keep her subdued so easily._ I said silently, all six of us hearing it through the link that remained intact between the four of us, at all times. Aaron seemed terrified, knowing how he was being held by Collin and Brady, but being unable to do anything against it. Virgo was just numb.

_Adeli, Aaron wants to say something._ The three boys thought to us, their minds still perfectly synchronized. _Okay, let his thoughts wander, but keep his body still._ I replied, the boys moving towards him to physically restrain him. They would be safe from his power because their minds were perfectly protected by my sister and I; no mental attack would so much as touch them.

"I swear that I won't do anything! I promise I won't try to steal other people's powers anymore; I just wanted to be able to choose from several things, if I need to. I…" he trailed off, his pupil dilating. He slowly turned his head towards Rosalie, his mouth moving slowly. Her hands reflexively went to her stomach, guarding the baby against this boy who could not harm it if he took a jack-hammer to her stomach.

_Crap, wrong again!_ I thought as we attacked his mind, which was no longer his own. He transformed into a giant wolf, one of the Quileute kinds, and slashed at Collin and Brady, throwing them through the wall. "Collin!"

"Brady!" We both cried at the same time as we ran towards our boys, gashes streaming blood down their chests. Our minds worked overtime, flashing through different scenarios that could potentially save them from any permanent harm. We chose none of them; acting on instinct instead.

Delia took control of their minds and consciously synchronized all of their bodily functions, keeping the boys alive whether their bodies wanted to die or not. I split off and retook control over a dazed Virgo, leading her over to us like a lost puppy. Her auto-pilot state made it incredibly easy to take information from her, and then use her to fulfill my plans.

I extended her hands, putting one on each of our boys' chests. She then healed the gashes, leaving no trace but the blood, and then healed any broken bones or internal injuries. The blood fell into a deep void in space, opened quickly and harmlessly, as Delia checked over the boys' vitals. Once she was positive that they were perfectly fine, she woke them up and I receded from Virgo's body.

This whole exchange took place in little more than ten seconds, but it was enough for us to miss the horrendous fight that had occurred behind us.

**Michael POV**

Fire flashed above my hand, like a nervous twitch. I knew that something bad was going to happen; I had seen Aaron Clevrel enter the house, getting into line behind the others waiting for powers. I had known, but done nothing to prevent it. My fire flickered and trembled as though it was anxious to burn something, reflecting my own nerves and desires.

I loved fire, it reflected my personality perfectly; I would help people, but I would also harm them, if they told me to. I had very few convictions, except to my brother and close friends. The harm also happened accidentally, a misplaced word here or there, tripping and crashing into someone. None of the destruction I caused accidentally was my fault, just like a fire flicking and ember from the fireplace to a shag rug.

Fire is uncontrollable once it is released, its movements controlled by the wind, which are controlled by God, or whatever power is controlling all things that are determined by chance. I believe in God, and so I believed that it is him who is in control. Being a physical manifestation of fire, I now felt that controlling force, driving me to do something that would be uncontrollable, completely unpredictable; it wanted me to attack Aaron, burn him to cinders before anyone knew what was happening.

I saw Edward eyeing me as I thought that, but we both knew that he wouldn't be able to stop me, short of killing me himself, which would be the dumbest thing he could do. He nodded in agreement with my thoughts.

I denied the sudden compulsion to kill Aaron, even though it went against every instinct that I had. It scared me, this desire to kill him for no reason. I should have listened to it; I would next time, without question.

I watched Aaron approach Virgo, ready to receive his powers. The drive to kill him suddenly spiked, and I almost submitted, but I did not want to let go of my humanity, to become the wild force that I embodied. She placed his hands on him, and I saw their mouths move, but I could not hear the words; the desire to kill blinded all of my senses, except for sight. My vision became tunneled, focusing on Aaron; my target.

"Michael, don't." Edward said, suddenly right next to me. My tunnel vision widened slightly, taking in more of the room. I was slowly regaining control over myself, the desire to kill him receding back to a buzzing in my head. "There we go. Just keep cool." He said, sitting down in a nearby chair. I could tell that he was going to stay right next to me, regardless of the danger I posed.

I was distracted by a sudden yelling from the twins, and then Aaron and Virgo being pulled to attention by invisible ties. I knew something was wrong, and the urge to give in to the force that drove fire was more powerful than ever. "Michael! Calm down, focus on Chris." Edward said as an icy hand rested on my shoulder.

I focused on the energy being sucked from around the hand, causing everything to be cold. The hand was softer than any vampire's could be, so I knew that it was Chris, only my sensitivity to temperature allowing me to feel the lack of heat. The chill spread throughout my whole body, causing my sight to return from the red that had invaded it, my muscles relaxing from their attack positions. The desire to kill vanished entirely.

Within seconds, Collin and Brady had gone to grab Aaron with their hands, which I found odd. "I swear that I won't do anything!" Aaron whimpered, answering why they had to hold him physically. He trailed off from the rest of his sentence, and his eyes suddenly went wide, staring at Rosalie's stomach. "Crap!" Edward muttered, dashing forward to grab him.

Aaron exploded, however, sending Edward, Collin and Brady through different walls, Edward the only one unscathed. A giant wolf stared down at the rest of us for only half of a second before all of its hair fell from its body. The skin turned grey, gaining a stone-like appearance. His eyes turned blood-red as he rose up on two legs, shrinking back down to human-size and shape. Wings exploded from his back, breaking some furniture and hitting approaching Quileute wolves.

Aaron was naked, but that was the least of anyone's concerns. Staring at all of us was a pure vampire, just like Cain had become.

He lunged forward, faster than any other vampire in the room could ever hope to move, and attacked the nearest person with blood. Before we could blink, he had latched onto the unfortunate boy's neck, and drained all of the blood from his body.

That killed me, convincing me to release my inhibitions and give in to the fire. My molecules excited themselves to light-speed, faster than even Aaron could now move. I was in front of him, my fist crashing through his chest. He exploded into flames, smashing through another wall. I contained the fire from spreading, but hurled another ball of flame after him. It hit its mark, exploding into a blinding nova-worthy blast. It did not burn anything but Aaron, however.

My molecules slowed down as the desire to impulse to kill Aaron faded, which meant that he was gone. The fire killed itself at my command, revealing nothing but melted earth; no ashes, nothing but hardening, liquid dirt.

I was not surprised at my actions, finally understanding why I felt the need to kill Aaron the moment he walked in the door; he was a danger, and the force that controlled all things left to chance, the motions of fire, was telling me to remove that danger before it fulfilled its reputation as dangerous. If I had obeyed the command that would have caused an open candle flame to leap from its wick, fluttering across the space to land on Aaron, possibly burning him, sending him to the hospital, none of this would have happened. If I had obeyed the guiding hand of fate, that boy would not have died.

I would obey, without hesitation, next time.

**I hope that none of this was too confusing. I felt the need to get in a few POVs here, as well as develop on Michael's character. He's not majorly important, but he's definately not just scenery. Both sets of siblings will be quite important, although not as important as Virgo (obviously). Again, if there are any questions, please ask. All reviews are welcome, especially constructive critisism.**


	15. New Life

Chapter 15

New Life

**Rosalie POV**

I watched the horrific scene unfold in front of me, searing itself into my perfect brain. Aaron, turning into the creature that I held within my stomach. Aaron, killing a boy faster than any of my family –or any other vampire- could ever hope to. And then Michael. Michael moved even faster, the heat he radiated reaching even me, on the other side of the room. My eyes, my perfect vampire eyes, were not fast enough to catch the motion that sent Aaron crashing through the walls, followed by a flaming ball of death.

My mind shut down after that.

My stomach began to thrash, liquid pouring down my leg. _Edward…My water broke…_ I was shocked as I heard myself think this, still not fully comprehending that I was _giving birth_. A sharp kick snapped me back from my thoughts, but not back to reality. The kick was more powerful than any vampire could ever achieve; we truly were the lesser species here. I cried out in pain and fell to the floor, clutching at the lump in my stomach.

As soon as the cry left my lips, however, it stopped. The thrashing; the kicking; it all stopped. _I'm sorry, Mommy._ A small voice spoke into my head, drawing my attention, once again, to the child in my womb. _I'll be careful. I'm just…so scared. The fire boy will hurt me._ How did she know about Michael? _I can see through your eyes. I can hear through your ears. Just like Edward._ Edward had flashed to my side as he heard this, his mind undoubtedly racing through several possibilities.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, distracting himself from his theories. "Rosalie, we should move upstairs. I don't think anyone of the humans would appreciate seeing a vampire give birth. Or anyone who is giving birth, for that matter." He added with a small chuckle. It was strained, however, trying to block out the scene that came pounding back into my head.

I looked at Michael, who turned to look at me. My stomach trembled, her tiny emotions running through my mind. "I won't hurt her. She is not a threat." He said his voice more dead than any human I had ever heard. _Man, this is day is turning into a nightmare._ I thought as Edward picked me up. _I wish that Carlisle were here._

As we burst through the door to Carlisle's study –the same room that Bella gave birth to Renesmée in all those years ago –A bright light appeared at the other end of the table that had been set out weeks ago. _Rosalie, I am going to put you to sleep, merely for a few seconds. You do not want to be awake during the actual process. Trust me; it will be over before you know it._ Wardient's thoughts permeated my brain, my thoughts turning into mush as he spoke. Edward set me on the metal table just as consciousness left my body for the first time in nearly a hundred years.

**Alternate POV**

A glowing hand reached into my warm, dark little room, gently grasping my ankle. The touch felt strange, like a blazing hot sun without the burn, and I cringed away from it. My movements were utterly useless though, as the hand still grabbed me, and pulled me from my safe haven. I felt my mommy's mind slipping away from me; her pretty dreams of sleep growing dark.

Hot air touched my skin as I emerged, followed immediately by scalding light, forcing my eyes closed. A deathly wail rose from my throat as I cried, the pain of the light overriding my common sense; that it was not that bad.

My mommy's memories flowed through my head, giving me pretty pictures and words to play with while Uncle Edward cleaned me; I had stopped crying very quickly. Warm hands took me away from him, and I felt my mommy's mind return to me. _Mommy, where am I?_ I asked her quietly; I could not find my mouth. Pictures entered my mind of a room with Edward, the glowing man, Wardient, and my mommy, Rosalie. Their names all tumbled easily from my mind, having learned them all while I watched them from my mommy's womb.

A new sense entered my mind, tearing me away from the family that was staring down at me; I had found my mouth, and my throat burned. My mind recognized the feeling from Rosalie as the need to hunt, but it was so much _worse!_ My family had nothing compared to what I felt right now. My throat was going to explode pretty soon, causing my voice to tear through the silent room once again.

"Edward, she needs blood." A voice spoke, but I was too busy trying to stop the burn to care who it was. Thankfully, a mere two seconds later –I already could sense the movement of time perfectly –he returned with a bottle of something warm, the smell heavenly. My arms had lashed out without my conscious thought, grabbing the bottle of red liquid. My lips found the teat quickly, sucking for the elixir that would cool my burning throat.

Relief came immediately as the force of my sucking broke through the teat, the blood pouring freely into my mouth. All too soon, the blood was gone, my mouth retrieving nothing but empty air from the bottle.

I opened my eyes, slowly, and let the bottle drop to the floor. The light still hurt, but it was not blinding anymore. My eyes first found my mommy's face, the most beautiful face that I would ever see; greater than my imagination could have ever supplied. Her eyes were glowing, staring down into mine, as though they held their own personal sun that radiated warmth throughout her whole body from there. "Micaiah." Mommy breathed out, barely heard by my ears.

"That's a very beautiful name, Rosalie." Edward said, hearing her thoughts. My throat still hurt, but not as much. I turned my head to take in my surroundings, the room imprinting itself in my brain like a camera.

Just that moment, Emmett exploded through the door, shattering it in his haste. "She's beautiful…" he said, his jaw dropping open as he saw me. I looked into his eyes, the same flame boiling there as was in Mommy's, and saw myself for the first time in them.

My skin was brighter than anything that Mommy had ever seen, the sun reflecting off of my skin in billions of dazzling stars; stars far more radiant than the diamonds that glittered on their skin. My eyes were a dead black with a ring of dazzling red where my iris was; it was really creepy. My hair was just as black, already touching my shoulders. My face was perfect, but not as perfect as Mommy's; nothing could beat that. My tiny body was shining as though from within, giving me an angelic appearance.

And then I saw my back. Curled against my skin were two lumps, three thick cords, like fingers, running down them. I could feel them on me, the venom that carried my brain's messages running through them quickly. The two lumps stretched from my back, the fingers stretching the skin between them. A single bone made the upper outline, supporting the fingers and skin from my shoulder blades.

My wings were the least angelic part about me. They glittered just like the rest of me, but their shape screamed menacing, their bat-like shape the epitome of evil.

"You're not evil, Micaiah." Edward said, slowly walking towards me. Mommy gasped as Edward responded to my thoughts. I turned to her, showing her a memory that I had seen through her eyes.

_The boy turned quickly from a giant wolf into an ugly grey creature with wings, claws growing from his fingers. He flashed to another boy, killing him and drinking his blood faster than mommy could blink. Recognition dawned on me as I recognized the boy as a vampire; that is what mommy thought that I would look like._

"Honey, that was another boy, who had all of the vampiric urges thrust upon him with no preparation. You'll do much better." She cooed, hugging me tightly.

"What? What was she thinking, Hon?" Emmett asked worriedly, dashing over to the two of us.

"She was just thinking absurd thoughts that she was evil, and was remembering that boy downstairs." She replied quietly, still nuzzling my head. "Come on, Emmett, let's go and show everyone." Mommy sighed happily, standing up gracefully.

I heard the pitter of tiny feet flying up the stairs, and Alice smashed through the door. "No! Don't bring her down, Rosalie! She can't handle it; there are far too many humans there. She won't even be able to handle the werewolves. Any blood at all will set her off, human or not. Don't do it." Alice said this all in one breath, squeezing everything out so fast that I could barely hear it. Because I did hear it, however, I felt sad; I really was evil, if I would kill anything with blood.

"No, Micaiah, don't think that. Every vampire has trouble controlling themselves around blood, even as adults. Don't think that you're evil, just because you have a stronger urge to drink. That is just how life is, for vampires." Edward said, speaking directly to my thoughts. He took every doubt of mine, and crushed it; just like that.

My mommy hugged me as my body began to shiver. My eyes pricked, as though they were trying to push something out, but nothing came. Little bursts of air popped from my throat, making little, and sad sounds in my mouth. My nose tickled as my lips trembled, the rest of my body jerking with the little pops of air.

"Aw, honey, don't cry." Mommy said. _Crying? _I thought. _So this is what it feels like…I don't like it._ Edward chuckled lightly at my thoughts, causing a small smile to crack on my still trembling lips. "Okay, Alice. We'll stay up here, away from the others.

"Do you think we should take her hunting?" She asked, her face lighting up. I liked that idea; hunting looked fun. _Yes, can we?_ I asked Edward, looking at him. "Yes, that sounds like a great idea. Shall we go right now?" He asked, looking at me.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Bella shouted from downstairs. She appeared in the doorway a second later, smiling widely. Her dark brown hair fluttered around her face as she stopped, her deep-gold eyes sparkling with…excitement? _I think that I like Bella._ Edward smiled widely at that, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Wait, how long has it been since we all went hunting?" Emmett asked, looking at each person as they remembered the last hunt, almost a week ago. This hunting thing must have been really great, if all of my family was into it. Jasper came upstairs then, hearing the conversation. "Do you think that we can leave all of these people here, alone?" He asked quietly. He had a slightly haunted look in his eyes, as though the scene downstairs had reminded his of something horrible in his past.

"Yes, Esme." Alice piped up. "I'm positive that it will be fine. Besides, if anything goes wrong, everyone is human down there; the twins can deal with it." _How is Alice so sure that nothing will happen?_ I asked my mommy. "Well, she can see the future, Micaiah. She can see when things are going to happen, unless they happen very fast." _So that is why she did not stop that vampire boy. _I thought, connecting the two facts.

"Alright, let's go hunting!" Edward said as he opened the glass door in the wall. _I was wondering why there was a door up here._ I thought as Emmett jumped out the open wall. All of us followed, and I giggled as Emmett began singing a silly song:

"A hunting we will go!  
A hunting we will go!  
High-ho the derry-oh,  
A hunting we will go!"

**Orion POV**

We were rampaging. The wolves had grown restless; unable to keep themselves human, and had destroyed an entire village. The humans within had screamed, pleading for someone to help them. I could not have cared less. These humans would encounter a worse fate if I did not continue on my path to Washington; to destroy The Witch.

I would have merely warped us across space to Washington, but I felt the need to make an army worthy of crushing a nation; knowing the demoness, I would need it. She would have been anticipating my imminent arrival, gathering as many friends as she could. She would need them.

"Come, we are going to make a special stop a few miles from here. Just a little present for the cacodemon that awaits us in Washington." I said coldly, opening a small hole to a large factory in Russia. "Nuclear warheads." I spoke aloud, referring to the large missile resting in front of us.

"Um…Orion? These won't stop her, or even hinder her in the slightest. She can just open a hole and shove them off to some deep part of space." Jane spoke up, her tiny voice slightly higher. She was afraid that I would do something for her doubt. "Oh, I will not let her do a thing. You see, we can block each other's abilities, but that is all that we are capable of while we are doing so. That is why we are building armies, to do the fighting for us while we subdue each other. I will paralyze her, and she will paralyze me, once the nuclear missiles are ready to strike down on Washington.

"I have every confidence that they will have some form of protection, I am just seeing how resourceful she has been these past few months." I said easily, as though I were discussing the weather. "Besides, if she cannot summon some form of protection, and the bombs destroy them all? All the better." A cruel smile cracked my face as I thought of how easily these bombs could destroy her, and her entire army.

A small noise brought my attention away from the bombs, to the door behind us. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" Several humans had entered the doorway, raising their guns to shoot us.

"Shall we take them into our army?" I asked Alec as the four men dropped to the ground, immobilized by Jane's ability. "Yes. I think that they would be quite handy. They are well trained, and can be easily retrained." Jane said, smiling her evil smile as the men twitched and screamed.

"Very well, change them." I said, and then turned my attention to the wolves. "Three of you will take jets, carrying nuclear missiles, and launch them at the Washington Peninsula. The bombs must be detonated by a remote within the aircraft, and they cannot be transported or controlled any other way." As I told them this, I taught them how to commandeer these particular jets, enabling them to fly and maneuver easily. "You will leave now."

I opened several spatial rifts, dropping a wolf into each of three cockpits. I also loaded a nuclear missile into each jet, preparing them for launch. "What happens if they detonate the bomb wrong?" Felix asked as he stared after the remaining wolves, only a small shred of compassion in his heart. "That is why I used them, not you." I replied, uninterested in explaining much more. The sound of the jets taking flight reached my ears, and I extended my mind to open a portal to Washington. "They are pawns, to be sacrificed by the king."


End file.
